


Fingertips

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Get's A Hole In One, Caveman Ben, Consequences, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fort Building, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Central, Orgasm God, Phux Love, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Summary – Summer romances are great, right? Especially when you refer to the guy you meet as 'Orgasm God'. But then fall comes, leaving promises of 'maybe one day' and 'fate' on two sets of lips. When Ben and Rey are finally reunited, it's not in the way either of them were expecting. REYLO AU MEGA SMUT WARNING.





	1. Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKnightOfWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfWren/gifts).



> Happy Easter!
> 
> I am well aware that I really shouldn't be posting ANOTHER Reylo story, however zero fucks are given here. I have ten chapters written of this story and it won't be very long, I promise. It's a summer romance, one where Ben is the Orgasm God we all know he is and Rey enjoys it. Like, we all would...
> 
> Lots of fun, a little bit of angst, mega amounts of smut. It's different from my usual angst/smut filled fics, but I hope you enjoy. Based on the song "Fingertips" by One Republic... please listen.
> 
> If you haven't had a chance to read my other stories, please check them out. 
> 
> Now, onto this one... enjoy :)

"But, on a scale of one to ten, exactly how excited are you, Rey?"

I looked over to my blonde best friend, sitting enthusiastically in the airport next to me. I think this was around the tenth time she had asked that question in the last twenty minutes and I was close to picking up my suitcase and walking out of the airport. I would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that we were about to go on a two-week girls holiday to Tenerife.

"I'm as excited as you on game day, so I'd say a big fat ten!" I replied sarcastically, thinking back to high school and when Phasma lived and breathed for all things cheerleading.

"God, I miss game day. I actually miss school. Getting to see you and Finn every day, being on the events committee and planning all the school dances. I really was in my element…"

"Firstly, we live together! I see even more of you now than I did at school. Secondly, you're an events planner for a living; it's kinda like you never left!" I laughed in reply.

I honestly couldn't think of anything worse than high school. It was easy for Phasma; she was born to be popular. She was like my adoptive sister Rose in that respect, though Phasma was a billion times more tolerable… not that that's exactly hard. Rose is a bitch. I mean she's my sister and I love her, but seriously, if there was such a thing as a bitch army, there would be Rose at the head of it, probably reducing all her own bitches to tears and winning the battle all on her own.

"Okay, fair point. But, I don't get to wear my cheerleading uniform anymore and you know how much I loved it!"

"I live with you, remember? I've seen your personal brand of narcissistic nostalgia before!" I began laughing again, thinking back to when Finn and I had walked in Phasma’s room to find her running through one of our old dance routines from cheer practice with her full cheerleading outfit on, ribbons and all.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that…"

"Phasma, it was last week. Plus, the countless times we have caught you in it before that. You are in cheerleading denial!" I poked her on the shoulder lightly as she started laughing along with me.

I didn't know what I would do without Phasma. Yes, most of the time she was as annoying as hell, but she was also the most lovable person I had ever met and I wouldn't change her for the world… okay, maybe a touch less crazy, but no one's perfect.

"That's what Finn told me last week… Speaking of, I miss him," Phasma pouted.

The only shitty part of this whole holiday was the fact that we had to leave our best friend Finn behind and it sucked. Unfortunately, his boss wouldn't give him leave and he was stuck at work while we were away in the sun. It wouldn't be the same without him, but Phasma and I would still make the most of it.

"Me too. At least he has her dream job, though. I mean it's a good thing that they need him to stay and work, isn't it? My boss isn't exactly going to be like, Rey can you please stay, as you are so good at pouring drinks and flirting with old men to get a larger tip? They couldn't care less!"

I was half joking. Okay, I actually wasn't joking at all. My two best friends had it together and, to put it lightly, I did not. Like, nowhere near. When I left school three years ago I had all these plans, but when your adoptive parents suddenly die and leave you to look after a younger brother things change. By the time they had passed away Rose had already moved out and was living her life to the fullest. I looked after Temiri who was still in school and worked as many hours at Maz’s diner as I could to survive.

Rose travelled the world, I travelled the streets of Jakku, the ones that I could navigate around with my eyes closed. Rose helped. She sent us money when she could. She had tried her hand at modelling when she finished school and was lucky enough to get recognized. As envious as I was of her success, I was grateful for any financial help I could get. Though, it still wasn't enough to keep us comfortable, so I worked and put any extra money away to send Temiri off to art school, which is where he is now. So, things did work out for the people I loved, just not so much for me.

"Rey, don't say that. You can still go to college. I know you're saving for it. Plus, our apartment is only a half hour away from the Jakku Campus, you could drive there. Your day will come, Rey. I mean, out of everyone, if anyone deserves happiness it's you." Phasma squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

She always had a knack for making me feel better and I knew she was right. Most of my life I'd put other people in front of myself. This holiday was step one to getting me back on track. I was getting my first proper break in three years and I couldn't be more excited.

"Thanks, Phas. You're right, which is why this vacation is going to be epic!"

"Cheers to that!" Phasma said, picking up her small glass of champagne that we had bought at the airport bar.

"Tenerife, here we come!" I replied, clinking my glass together with hers and taking a large swig.

"We're here! We're here!" Phasma squealed excitedly as we made our way out of the humid airport.

"Finally!" I replied, already taking my cardigan off to try and cool down. I fucking hated flying with a passion. I mean it's a basically a large box that is all but floating a way up in the sky. That's not natural, that's a death wish!

The heat was intense, but it felt good. Jakku was known for its scorching temperatures, so Rey felt like she was used to the sun beating down on her; it made it feel a little like home.

"Okay, so I booked a taxi to take us to the hotel… look! There's the man there holding our sign," Phasma said, running off with her suitcase towards him.

I followed, a little slower than she had been before me. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel and have a shower. Then, I was heading straight to the pool! I had always loved swimming. My adoptive parents had gotten me lessons when I was younger and I was a natural, plus Phasma had taken me out shopping last week and I'd gotten some gorgeous bikinis, a few were a little too skimpy for my tastes, but I was on the other side of the world, so it didn't bother me as much.

We were staying in Playa de las Américas, which was near Tenerife's southwestern tip. Rose had been there before and recommended it. It was filled with restaurants, bars and hotels, as well as being right on the beach. We didn't plan on doing much other than sunbathing, swimming and drinking for the next two weeks so it suited us perfectly.

"Look! That's our hotel!" Phasma screamed excitedly, almost sitting on top of me as she pointed out my side of the taxi.

"Wow, it looks amazing! I have to hand it to you, Phas. You did good," I said, knowing that no matter what trip we were planning it would always be safe in Phasma’s hands.

"I know," she replied, winking at me before jumping out the taxi and starting to collect her bags.

After we checked in we made our way up to our room. It was on the fifth floor, meaning we had views of the beach and the strip in front of us. The hotel room was nice, with two separate bedrooms. Phasma had insisted based on the fact she was determined to bring as many men back as possible and didn't want me interrupting. My room was a light blue colour, reminding me of the sky on a clear, sunny day. The bathroom we shared was a generous size, large enough for two girls to share without getting into too many arguments, though with Phasma you'd never know. The living area had a small sofa, a coffee table and then opened up to the big veranda overlooking the sea.

"It's perfect!" I said, as I walked into my room and put my suitcase down.

"Of course it is! Now, stick on that green bikini I picked for you, we're going down to the pool to check out the talent!" Phasma shouted from her room, getting straight to the point as always.

I wasn't going to let her know I felt this way, but a holiday romance sounded like a good idea. God knows I haven't gotten any in a while and there is only so much my little friend that lives in the drawer next to my bed can do. Cupid had been on a strict diet the past year or so of extra strength batteries and I had a feeling he was close to exploding… no pun intended, of course.

"Are you going to pick out my outfits this whole time?" I shouted back.

"Yep!" She replied straight away, not that I expected anything else.

"Great, just what I need," I mumbled sarcastically.

"I can hear you, Rey! Now, hurry up!" Phasma barked her orders, and I knew better than to keep her waiting.

We made our way down to the pool area at the back of the hotel and holy hell, was it packed. I was feeling a little self-conscious when I looked down at my barely there bikini. It wasn't that I didn't think I looked good. I did. I was lucky enough to have been graced with some curves. Nothing like what Rose had of course, but still I wouldn't say that men never gave me attention because they did, especially since I worked at a bar. But I just felt a little too exposed. Maybe this bikini was a little too much for day one on the vacation. I should have eased my way into it, like riding a bike; you start with training wheels, then slowly build up until you can ride on your own, then it's onto the different tricks, only cycling with one hand on the bars, then the inevitable no hands on the bars. Well, right now I was definitely wearing the equivalent of a no handies on my first day on a bike and it showed.

"Rey, stop covering yourself! You look so hot right now."

Phasma swatted my hands away from my stomach as we walked closer to the pool. There didn't look like there were any sunbeds due to it being too late in the day, so we dropped our towels near the pool.

"Tomorrow morning we will need to come down earlier if we want a sunbed!" Phasma said, as if she had just read my mind.

"I know, this will do for now anyway. So… you up for doing a cannonball?" I looked over Phasma’s shoulder to the pool behind her.

It was our tradition, it had started when we were younger. Any pool that we went to we would both run and cannonball into the water. It was childish, we knew, but we didn't care. We would always laugh and laugh after, usually because we had ended up soaking someone that we shouldn't. At most pools cannonball jumping was banned due to health and safety, that's why we loved it even more; the thrill.

"I thought you would never ask," Phasma replied, laughing softly as she turned to face the pool with me.

"On the count of three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

We both ran the short distance towards the pool and I jumped in the air as high as I could, tucking my body into a ball and using my arms to pull my knees up to my chest to hold them in place. I held my breath and closed my eyes, plunging into the pool next to Phasma.

It took a few seconds for me to make it to the top of the water, opening my mouth as I could now breathe. I started laughing. For something so simple it had always been so much fun. I turned around to face my friend and instantly stopped laughed as her face went red.

"Um, Rey…"

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, starting to panic in case something was wrong.

"Well, your bikini top is at the other end of the pool…" Phasma whispered, motioning towards the green bit of fabric floating a few meters for me.

Mortified didn't cover it. I looked down, noticing that my breasts were indeed on show for all to see.

"Shit, fuck… Phas, go get it for me please!" I said loudly, my arms covering me as Phasma started swimming over to the incriminating piece of clothing.

I quickly looked around. No one was staring, but there were a few people with red faces, as well as a few younger guys snickering near the side of the pool. Yep, they definitely saw the goodies. Perfect. Phasma swam back over, I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. Truth be told I knew I would laugh about this later, but right now all I wanted was to cover myself before anyone else saw 'The Rey Show'.

"Okay, so situation is… the string snapped," Phasma said, showing me the two separate pieces of the top.

"That's just great. Fucking amazing! That settles it, you are never picking my clothes again!"

I started to swim over to the side of the pool, one arm still covering myself as I started to climb up the stairs. I needed to get out of here and back up to the room. I mean, no one would remember tomorrow would they? Probably. Fuck.

I pulled myself out and quickly walked over to the towels, picking my own up and expertly wrapping it around myself, I sighed a little in relief that I was now at least more covered than before. I waved to Phasma, letting her know that I was going to jump back up to the room. She was still trying to hold in her laugh. To be fair to her she had done much better than I would have. I would never live this down.

I started walking a little quicker as I made my way over the lobby to the elevator, it was about to close and I didn't want to have to wait any longer down here like this. I made a run for it, instantly happy when I found myself inside and the doors closing behind me. Though, that was short lived as I felt the towel that was covering me slowly being ripped off my body. I turned around in horror, noticing that it was caught in the closed door, within seconds it was on the floor, wedged between the doors. I could not catch a break.

"Well, my day has certainly just got a whole lot better."

I jumped, turning around to find the most gorgeous man I have ever set eyes on casually standing against the wall of the elevator, his eyes raking over my body and reminding me that for the second time that day, I was half naked in front of a complete stranger.

"Fuck," I cursed, my arms quickly covering myself again as I internally scolded myself for being so set on throwing myself in the lift.

"Mouthy, aren't we?"

I noticed the man smirk after he spoke and instantly felt something between my legs; he was perfection. His thick, dark hair was wet; he had clearly just come up from the pool himself. My eyes started to travel down his body, mirroring the way that his did not a few moments ago. I tried my hardest not to gawk at his naked chest, but it was proving too hard. The urge to stroke his defined abs was killing me and I was sure if my arms weren't so busy covering myself at this moment I might have just done it.

"And blatant…" The man spoke again, taking my attention off his body as my eyes met his dark ones.

"What?" I asked, probably fifty shades of red from embarrassment.

"I said you're mouthy for swearing and blatant for not even attempting to try and hide checking me out!" He laughed, his head thrown back and it was so sexy.

"Says you. You weren't exactly Mr Innocent over there when I dropped my towel," I replied instantly. I may very well have been a perv, but so was he.

"You didn't give me much of a choice."

"Sorry, I forgot that I forced you to stare at me," I said sarcastically.

"You are forgiven," he replied nonchalantly. "Floor?"

"Floor?" I asked, confused by the turn of conversation.

"Well, either we can stand here chatting about who checked out who, or I can press a button and the elevator will take you to your floor."

"There is no discussion needed, you checked me out first and I'm on five please," I said quickly, wanting to get out of this elevator and away from the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He screamed sex and I wasn't exactly feeling like I had my full control right now based on the fact I was nearly naked in front of him.

"Five it is, but first things first." The man pressed the open elevator button, picking up my towel and handing it over to me to cover up.

"Thank you," I said softly, happy that I was now in the comfort again of my own towel.

"You're welcome. Though I have to say that I miss them already."

The man smiled, his eyebrows moving seductively as he spoke. Normally I would smack a guy for this behaviour, but I was actually enjoying this. I was glad that he missed them.

"Well, I think they've had enough exposure for one day," I joked, a little sad that the elevator was on his floor already.

"Really? And I thought that you did all that just for me," he said as he started to walk out the lift door.

"Nope. They are very popular today…"

"I can see why."

The man turned around as he got out of the lift, staring at me, his eyes looking up and down as if he could see through the towel that now surrounded me.

"What's your name?" He asked quickly.

"Rey," I replied instantly, not even thinking to ask him what his was.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you around, Rey… oh, and nice cannonball!"

The doors shut as soon as the man was finished talking and I went red with embarrassment all over again. I'd been hoping he had at least missed my earlier free show, but now he'd seen my breasts two times in one day and I didn't even know the guy's name. The worst part of it was, I wanted him to see them again, but this time up a lot more close and personal.

 


	2. New Friends and New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey see each other again and Phasma and Hux meet :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who has left a comment, given kudos and subscribed and bookmarked. 
> 
> This chapter is Ben POV, giving a little insight into what he thinks about our Rey. Plus, Hux and Phasma meet...which if you know my other stories, it's always interesting between these two ;)
> 
> Oh, Poe is Ben's brother again, because apparently I'm obsessed with that idea.
> 
> Enjoy...

Fuck.

She was gorgeous.

But, not like over the top trying too hard gorgeous. She was just the most perfect woman I've ever laid eyes on… and I've seen quite a few throughout the years.  _Rey._  Damn, even her name is hot as hell. Thank fuck she didn't notice my boner, she looked like she'd been embarrassed enough for one day. Not that I'm complaining though. In fact, for selfish reasons I rather enjoyed her misfortune.

I looked back at the lift as the doors closed, quickly thinking of how I could see her again. She's obviously in this hotel, the fifth floor she said. I've been here a full week and haven't laid eyes on her yet, and believe me she wouldn't be someone I would easily forget. She must have just arrived, which gives me time to see her again.

I walked along the corridor, automatically walking to our room as I pulled the key card out to open it. I couldn't hear any noise and guessed that Hux was still hungover in bed, same as every other day. He partied hard, and then regretted it even harder the next day. That never stopped him though, never had and I was sure it never would.

"Sleeping Beauty?" I called, knocking on Hux’s closed door, hoping he would finally get up so we could start getting ready for the night ahead.

"Fuck off! She doesn't want woken up, she's fine as she is," Hux joked groggily.

Nope, he isn't for moving. Guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. I walked over to the sink, picking up a plastic cup and filling it to the brim with water. He'd been sleeping for most of the day, what he needed was a good old hair of the dog that bit him. Before I went into his room I opened the mini fridge, pulling out a cold beer bottle and quickly taking the top off it before walking over to his room.

As predicted he'd fallen back asleep and what was worse his room reeked of alcohol so bad that I had to hold my breath as I walked over to his bed, lifting my leg up to kick him slightly so he woke up. I tried not to laugh as the confusion washed over his face.

"Ben, why are you standing next to my bed with a cup of water in one hand and a beer in the other?"

"Well, the way I see it is that you have two options here. One, you get up, come out to the balcony and drink the beer. Or two, you don't get up and I soak you so you actually need to get out your bed and I drink all the beer myself. You're call," I smirked, knowing this would get him up.

To be fair he probably wouldn't give a shit if he slept in a wet bed, it was more the thought of me drinking all the beer that would make him move.

"You know you're an asshole," Hux muttered, as I watched him pull the covers back and start to get out the bed.

"I know I am, but just to confirm your sentiments…"

I quickly launched the cup of water over him, completely soaking him. His face was priceless as he tried to clear the water from his eyes, his hair sticking to his wet face.

"You fucking-"

"Oops, didn't mean that at all," I said sarcastically, giving him his beer and walking out the room to go and fetch my own.

I made my way over to the balcony, continuing to laugh at what had just happened. It was great being friends with Hux, I mean he was hilarious, though most of the time it was without meaning to be. He'd always had my back since we were younger and I was extremely lucky to have him as a friend. Sure, we fought a lot and we were both complete dicks to one another most of the time. But, when we needed one another all that shit went away and all that mattered was making sure we got through it together.

"I swear, I don't know why the hell I agreed to go on holiday with you, man," Hux laughed while taking a seat next to me on the balcony.

"Probably cause you've got nothing better to do." I took a long swig from my beer, watching people from the hotel mess about in the pool below.

Hux and I had travelled quite a lot over the past few years, we had both graduated from college and instead of settling down too soon we decided to see the world. Of course, we always went home for a while to see our families. We were very lucky; money had never been an issue for either of us. Not that we liked to flaunt it about or shit like that. But, our fathers were partners in business and to say it was a success would be putting it pretty mildly.

They seemed to be pretty happy about funding our different excursions, I think its cause they know that once they decide step down we will need to take over from them. Though, to be honest I've always kind of wished it could skip me and fall onto my younger brother, Poe. He'd probably do a better job than me at it anyway.

"True, I could do this forever. It's great; the sun, the booze… the woman!" Hux raised his eyebrows at me as he uttered the last word.

"Speaking of… I met someone today," I smiled, thinking of Rey standing in the elevator with a towel wrapped around her.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because she was amazing. She's like no one you've ever seen, Hux and she was funny. Like really funny. I mean she gave as good as she got. I need to see her again."

Hux stared at me with a strange look on his face and I knew why. I wasn't big on the whole love or relationship thing. I mean I dated girls, used them if I'm being honest. No one had ever really caught my attention for more than a few hours and they were usually soon forgotten. But Rey, well she was something else.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now; yes I said she's amazing!" I laughed, taking another swig of my beer.

"I don't think you've ever described a girl like that since kindergarten!"

"Very funny. Look, you can laugh all you want, but I need to see her again," I replied, determined that I'd get a chance to talk to her again.

"Clearly, but how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, don't you worry about the details. I've got it all figured out," I winked, finishing the beer in my hand with one last drink.

Hux laughed in response, shaking his head as he also finished his own beer. He knew he didn't need to ask any more. It had always been pretty simple for me in life. If I wanted something, I got it and Rey was no exception.

* * *

 

"I don't think she's going to show, Ben," Hux slurred.

He was drunk already, enjoying the free beer in the hotel a little too much. I was feeling pretty buzzed myself, nervous for some reason about seeing her again. Why the fuck did I feel like a little school boy? Seriously, I'd only met her for ten minutes and I couldn't get her out of my head all day.

"She'll show. We've been sitting here for hours. She has to come down at some point."

"You know you sound like a stalker, man," Hux laughed, chugging back more of his beer.

Shit, he was probably right. I do seem like a bit of a stalker. How could I possibly stop it though?

"Shut up. Once you see her you'll understand!"

"What if she's here with her boyfriend?"

I hadn't thought about that. Of course I hadn't, any images I had of her right now included me in them, not some other guy. I'm sure she walked over to the pool with a blonde haired girl today. Though, I was only really interested in that tiny bikini and didn't notice anything else.

"So what if she does?" I replied defensively; knowing that if she did it would change everything.

No, she couldn't have one. She enjoyed checking me out way too much earlier to be with someone. I continued checking the door coming from the hotel out to the bar, hoping each time it opened she would step out. Luckily, I didn't need to wait much longer as the door opened and she appeared. I hadn't realised I'd been holding in a breath as I took her in. Her long, tanned legs were exposed and they looked so soft as the light hit them. All I could think about was them wrapped around me. I made me way further up to take in her small red dress that clung to her body and she looked so fucking sexy in it. My eyes continued their journey up to her face; she was laughing hysterically at something, her perfect teeth biting her lip as she tried to hold her laugh in as much as possible.

I was wondering how I could get her attention, when suddenly her eyes met mine and she smiled shyly, clearly replaying what had happened earlier. I motioned for her to come over and she whispered to her friend behind her; blondie… thank fuck I'd been right about that one.

"Who are you…Wow!" Hux turned round to stare at the two girls that were now making their way towards our table.

"Turn back round! You're making it too obvious," I shouted at him, knowing how ridiculous I was sounding.

"No wonder you've been on high alert… why the hell did you get to meet her first?"

"Cause I don't lie in my bed all day like a loser, now back off!"

I didn't get to hear his smart ass reply as I jumped up to greet the two girls coming towards us. My eyes wouldn't leave Rey’s as she continued to smile. I knew I had to get my shit together or I'd be putty in her gorgeous, petite hands.

"Rey, lovely to see you again. Though, I have to say I think I preferred what you were wearing earlier," I smirked, wanting to see how she would take my comment.

"This is the pervert I told you about," she said nonchalantly to her blonde friend.

"Hmmm, I guess he's alright. So, pervy, you got a name?" The blonde asked, taking a seat next to a shocked Hux.

I would probably laugh if I wasn't in the line of fire right now.

"Ben, Ben Solo… and you, Blondie?" I asked, happy that Rey had taken a seat next to me.

"I'm Phasma, it's a pleasure you to meet you," she smiled, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I think I prefer Blondie."

"I think I prefer Pervy."

I laughed out loud at her quick response and looked to Rey who was laughing too. I quickly winked at her, trying not to show how happy I was that she had obviously told her friend about me and what had happened between us in the elevator.

"Not that anyone seems to care around here, but I'm Hux," he piped up, nodding his head in acknowledgement to the two girls'.

"Hux? What kind of weird name is that?" Phasma replied, screwing up her face as she looked at him.

"It's the kind of name I was born with!" Hux replied sarcastically and I knew already that this dynamic was going to be entertaining.

"It sounds like a sexually transmitted disease or something…" Phasma replied, not waiting to hear Hux’s answer as she jumped up and made her way over to the bar to order more drinks.

It was clear that we weren't getting a say in what we were having to drink as I noticed the bartender put four glasses on a tray as he started to make a jug of Sangria. Hux was still staring at her, looking a little dazed and confused from their conversation. It was clear Phasma was a force of nature and I was sure she wouldn't suffer fools gladly. Which was why I couldn’t wait to tell her Hux’s first name, she would have a field day with that one.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Rey said softly, leaning over so that I could feel her breathe on my neck.

I cleared my throat, wanting to make sure when I replied I didn't sound as giddy as I felt. Though, I was pretty sure she could probably tell I was crazy about her already by the way I was looking at her.

"She is, but so are you," I replied simply, watching as she looked down, embarrassed again by my directness.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr Solo," she teased, biting that lip of hers and making me squirm in my seat.

I had genuinely never seen anything so sexy in my life and she didn't see any of it. It was clear she didn't realise just how amazing she was. She seemed confident in some ways, yet in other's she wasn't. She looked happy one minute, then the next there was sadness that surrounded her and it seemed like she was in her own world. Rey was a complete enigma, but she was one that I wanted to solve.

I knew I'd only met her a few hours ago and if anyone had told me I would act like this over one girl I barely knew I'd laugh in their face. This was different though, she was different. Sitting here next to her my skin was on fire, but not in a bad way. I was aware of every little movement she was making and it was driving me crazy. I just wanted to touch her, anything would do.

"I'll take my chances and hope they work out in my favour… they usually do."

I sat back in my chair, enjoying the new view of her tanned back, again the urge came over me to touch it.

"So you're confident," she replied, turning round to face me so I could see her face again.

"Of course."

"And cocky?" She smirked as her eyes travelled south, the pun well intended.

"Very cocky…," I responded, leaning forward again so now my lips were inches from mine.

Her eyes had instantly turned darker as her pupils dilated; she was turned on and it was fucking glorious. I'd never needed any woman this much in my life and I had to have her.

"I know I just got compared to Chlamydia or something, but I am still sitting here!" Hux piped up, breaking us from our sexy little party of two.

"To be fair, she didn't call you a STD, just your name," Rey responded, turning away from me to face my best friend.

If looks could kill, he would be dead. Fucking prick running my moment with Rey. He'll be wakened up at 7am tomorrow morning for that one.

"True, I don't really know what's worse," he laughed as Phasma finally made it back over with the drinks.

"So, boys… are you ready to party?" Phasma asked a wicked gleam in her eye as I noticed the four shots of tequila next to the Sangria.

"Hell yes!" Hux responded, picking up his shot glass as he waited for the rest of us to do the same.

I picked mine up quickly, the smell of the tequila hitting me as I tried not to gag.

"To new adventures and new friends!" Phasma said loudly, holding up her shot glass for the rest of us to cheers.

I noticed Rey do the same as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. I would definitely be toasting to new friends… because I had the feeling I'd just met the best one I'd ever have and I was even surer that we were about to have one hell of an adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, just like Rey :) 
> 
> So, they want each other and they are not hiding the fact. Phasma is of course taking the piss out Hux already. 
> 
> What did you all think? Please leave a comment and we can have a chat!
> 
> Next chapter, the night of drinking and eye-fucking continues...


	3. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can't get enough of Ben... sexy dancing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I'm glad you are enjoying.
> 
> Super nervous about this chapter... it's set over such a short periof of time but I wanted to highlight Rey's insecurities and how Ben is bringing her out her shell. 
> 
> This is a total fun fic... there will be a little angst later on, but for now it's going to be plain sailing. I hope you enjoy.

"Ben Solo, are you saying no to that shot? I didn’t peg you as someone to give up this easy," I laughed, watching as he struggled to down his next drink.

To say that we were all drunk would be the understatement of the century; after leaving the hotel bar we made our way down the busy Las Americas strip. We were stopped by countless PR's trying to get us to go drink in their bar and on most occasions we did, especially when they were offering us free shots of alcohol. None of us were going to say no to that.

It was clear we were all letting loose, wanting to enjoy ourselves as much as possible. It was weird how when you were on holiday your tolerance for alcohol seemed to increase. I wasn’t sure if it was down to the heat, or the fact we were all doing so much talking in between that seemed to slow us down.

I couldn't believe how well we were all getting on; we hadn't stop laughing the entire night. When I'd met Ben earlier today I knew there was something about him. I still couldn't quite put my finger on it, except for the fact that it was different. I'd had boyfriends, not loads or anything, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't get male attention. I enjoyed it. But, I've never felt anything like this before, it was as if I was constantly being pulled towards him. It was nice, frightening as fuck, but not in a bad way. I knew it would never be anything serious based on the fact that we lived so far apart. However, whatever was going to happen with us this week, I could already tell it was going to be amazing and I was definitely in the mood for some fun, especially if it was with this sexy hunk of a man.

He was unlike anyone I’d ever seen before; his thick, dark hair was shouting for me to rake my hands through it. It certainly wasn’t sitting perfectly, but I couldn’t help but want to mess it up even more, needing to tug on it and see if he enjoyed it. He was tall, broad and I knew for a fact his body was ripped. His facial features were a little out of proportion, but it only made him even sexier. His soft lips were begging for me to bite them and I had a feeling it would make him groan. But the sexiest thing about him was his eyes; they were dark, mysterious and seemed to hold a sense of danger in them that I wanted to explore. I wanted to be dangerous with him; do things I normally wouldn’t even dream of.

I couldn't even count the amount of times I'd caught Ben staring at me tonight. Every time one of us looked up our eyes would lock. It might sound weird, but it wasn't. It felt right. Neither one of us wanted to be the first one to break the eye fucking that was going on between us, drinking in everything we could about the other. I'd decided his eyes were hypnotic... that if you stared into them long enough he could make you do anything he wanted. I was positive though that whether he used his hypnotic powers or not, I'd be more than happy to do anything he asked of me with the highest level of enthusiasm possible. He wouldn’t even have to ask twice.

"Yes! So that I don't die from alcohol poisoning like the rest of you. You could give Hux a run for his money, Rey!" Ben pushed the shot away from himself, passing it in my direction with a smirk.

I took the shot back easily, enjoying the sensation of the alcohol burning the back of my throat. I knew I could handle my drink; it was something I prided myself on from time to time. Rose was the same; she could probably out drink me though if she put her mind to it. But, it was Temiri that let the team down. That boy would drink two beers and be more buzzed than I've been in my lifetime. Though, it had provided us all with quite a few laughs over the years and endless material to taunt him with. That’s what siblings were there for after all.

"Doubt it!" Hux called from over the other side of the table, and then turned back round to focus on Phasma, completely forgetting about us again.

I was very impressed by Hux; he'd held Phasma's attention for hours now, which I don't think I'd ever seen before. Phasma always had so much going on in her life that men just weren't a long term thing for her. Sure, she thought people were hot… and she usually slept with them if she got her way. But that was where the fun ended for her. Of course, they all wanted to keep in touch with her; I was pretty sure she had probably given them the best night of their lives. But I don't think I've seen her ever go on a second date before, always saying it wasn’t important. What I loved most about the whole thing though, is that she's so genuinely happy with how her life is. You always hear lots of woman say they don't need a man in their life to be happy, and it’s clear they are lying through their teeth. But Phasma truly meant it. She always said she didn’t want anyone holding her back, that she doesn't need anyone. She's happy with herself and that's enough for her. I envied her sometimes for it. Even though I had my brother, sister and my friends; I’d always felt lonely, like there was something important missing from my life.

I hadn’t realised I’d lost myself deep in thought until Ben interrupted me, pulling his chair closer to mine.

"You know my Mom always warned me about woman like you," Ben laughed, leaning back on his hair and pushing his hair away from his handsome face.

"Woman like me?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, she said it was the shy one's that you need to watch out for," he teased, picking up his beer and taking a small sip, his eyes never leaving mine and waiting to see my reaction.

"So, you think I'm shy?" I answered him with a question, wanting to hear what else he had to say before I opened up a little more to him.

"A little, you're guarded. It's like you seem confident on the outside, but I get the feeling you aren't always comfortable in your own skin. You’re unsure of yourself sometimes and you really shouldn’t be. I don’t remember the last time I met someone I connected with like this. I mean, I could be totally off on this cause of the beer, so please correct me if I'm wrong!" Ben laughed, not knowing just how right he was about me.

I was uncomfortable in my own skin and I was shy, at least shy about showing people the real me. It kind of happens when you live in your sister's shadow for most of your life. You end up cutting yourself off from being the true you. People had always been more interested in Rose and after a while I kind of stopped trying. I didn’t see the point anymore. She was beautiful, all the guys in our school had been obsessed with her, only talking to me so they had a way of getting to speak to her. I’d fallen for it a few times, inevitably making a complete fool of myself in the process and then feeling like shit when I realised the true reason they were being nice to me. It was always all for my sister.

It had been the same when she had first become a model; people only talking to me to find out more about Rose. She was a pro at commanding any room she walked in to and that had made it even easier for me to just sit in the shadows. I knew I wasn’t interesting, I knew I wasn’t as beautiful as her, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when these things happened. Each time another piece of my confidence was chipped away until there wasn’t much left of it.

I guess in a way because of it all I never really felt good enough. I put on my armour, pretending I was fine, because it was easier for everyone else that way. I think in many ways I'd gotten so used to it that I was amazed that someone had actually noticed. Someone that I’d only just met and shouldn’t be able to see the real me so soon. This was exactly what I meant about his hypnotizing eyes; it was as if he was pulling all my deepest, darkest secrets from my soul and I didn’t have a problem with it in the slightest. It was clear I would let Ben Solo take whatever he wanted from me; consequences be damned.

"You're actually completely right. It's kind of unnerving actually, you don't even know me and you're telling me something most people have never even noticed," I replied, appreciating the fact that he did notice. That he clearly took the time to see me, the real Rey. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that. Of course, my friends knew about my insecurities, but I’d been close with them for years. They knew Rose, they knew how she made me feel, how she made everyone feel; inferior.

"I know we only just met, Rey, but you don't need to be guarded with me. You’re amazing, just as you are. I’ve known you for barely half a day and I can’t help but want to know more. There's something going on between the two of us. I knew it from the first moment I met you. I know that's crazy and I know it's intense, but the way I see it is we just enjoy it, enjoy this connection. It's a once in a life time opportunity. Let's enjoy this week together and just let go of all the shit dragging us down. I'll do it if you do?" Ben smirked, holding out his pinkie to enact a pinkie promise.

"Yes, I’m all in, Ben. I want to have the best week of my life and I want to spend it with you," I replied, not having to even think about it as I joined my pinkie finger with his.

He was right about us having a connection. I’d felt it as soon as I’d laid eyes on him standing in that elevator. It was a moment I was sure I would replay over and over when I returned to my mundane life. I knew the crap that was waiting for me back home and it only made me want to jump into whatever this was with Ben even more.

I had a feeling that this week was going to be life changing. I was aware that I hardly knew him, but now that I'd met him I couldn't imagine not spending my week with him. He was right; it was intense and it was fast. But I needed something like this in my life. I needed to be free and go on adventures and I was sure that Ben was going to take me on the ride of my life; figuratively and literally. I wasn’t sure which one I was more excited for.

"They seem to be hitting it off too," Ben commented, nodding towards our two friends, still holding onto my pinkie.

I watched as Phasma laughed out loud at something Hux whispered in her ear. He wasn't her usual type, far from it in fact. But then again Ben wasn't exactly my type either, yet here I was shaking at the knees every time I looked at him. He was perfection. I couldn't stop staring at his lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, wondering how they would feel on my lips, on the rest of my body… I shivered thinking about it.

"They are… I'm surprised," I replied, trying to get my head out the gutter as I took another drink of my vodka cranberry.

"Me too… she's not really his type."

"Ditto… though opposites attract and all that." I moved my leg closer to Ben's as every inch of my body called out to him to touch it. I’d decided I was going to be bold with him and do things I normally wouldn’t dream of.

"And are we opposites, Rey?" Ben caught on to what I was doing and moved his leg next to mine. I tried not to show him how much he was affecting me; every small touch was setting me on fire and I knew it would take more than a few small touches to extinguish those flames.

"I don't know what we are… two strangers that met under the most embarrassing of circumstances," I laughed loudly, thinking back to him seeing more of me than was normal for a first meeting unless you were in a strip club or something.

"I'm not complaining… I'll actually go out on a limb here and say that was the best introduction to another person I’ve ever had," Ben said huskily, his hand that was nearest to me had now let my pinkie go and moved under the table as he squeezed my bare thigh, sending a shock up the rest of my leg and straight to my core.

His hand then started stroking up and down my thigh, each time slowly inching that little bit higher. I tried to focus on anything but what he was doing, but he wasn't exactly making it easy. It was clear that straight off the bat he knew how much of an affect he had on me. I just wasn't sure yet if I had the same on him. Though I was more than willing to find out.

I liked to think that he did want me though; I mean, they were the ones that invited us out for drinks and they didn’t seem bored of our company just yet. But this crazy, constant wave of desire that coursed through me every time I looked at him was wild. It was as if I'd never met another man before, like I'd been deprived sexually for years and was finally being awoken… by a man I barely knew stroking my leg. I really needed to get my shit together. But fuck, I really didn’t want to. I needed him, more than I’d ever needed another human being in my life.

"Hmm… I don't know. I think I've had better," I replied, obviously joking, but trying my hardest to act nonchalant about the entire thing, hoping my teasing would pay off.

Ben responded quickly, enacting his revenge as his hand now toyed with the bottom of my dress, his fingers slowly slipping underneath as he started again with his continuous torture, moving closer and closer to my panties that were now soaked through. I held my breath when he leaned over, his other hand moving my hair out the way as I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.

"I doubt you've had better," he whispered huskily, pulling back as he stared into my eyes with the most intense look I'd ever seen.

 _Fuck_. If I'd been turned on before, then there were no words for how I felt now. It was clear that we were no longer talking about our meet cute in the elevator, but instead a completely different activity that I was all for participating in.

"Guess I'll be the judge of that," I replied cheekily, jumping up as I gave his bicep a tight squeeze.

It had been harder than expected to move; every instinct in my body had told me to stay there, open my legs and let him do what he wanted to me in front of every single person in this room. I doubt I’d even notice if they were watching or not, though a small, filthy part of me hoped they would.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, laughing as I started to dance as sexily as possible, though I was well aware I was failing.

"Dancing… C'mon, I wanna see what moves you've got!" I pretended to throw an imaginary fish line at him, moving my hands once I was sure I'd caught him to reel him in.

It was probably the least cool thing I had ever done, but I didn't care. Ben laughed out loud, shaking his head and then playing along as he pretended to be caught and started pulling himself over to me on the dance floor. We looked ridiculous I was sure, but it didn’t matter, nothing did except from Ben.

I'd barely had a chance to think once he was standing next to me before he grabbed my arm, twirling me out so I was far away from him and then quickly pulling me back in, so that now we were closer than we had ever been before, our bodies touching in every place that they could.

"Sweetheart, I've got moves like you've never seen before," Ben laughed loudly, spinning me out again as I screamed with joy, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as the disco lights bounced around us. It felt as though I was in a dream, only vaguely aware of my surroundings, the only real thing I could see was Ben.

The dance floor was packed and we unconsciously seemed to be moving further and further into the centre of it. People surrounded us on every side, each in their own little world as they danced the night away. I was in complete overdrive as Ben’s hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer towards him again. It didn’t go unnoticed that our bodies fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle finally put back together.

"Yes, I love this song," I said softly, not breaking the eye contact we currently had going on as his hands gripped my waist even harder, pushing my flush against his own as he flung his head back at the contact.

"Me too," Ben replied, starting to sway us back and forth along with the music.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

I felt high, like I was having an outer body experience as the dance music started intensifying. Ben was everywhere; his hands roaming up and down my body as his leg made its way in-between both of mine as we continued to grind against each other. It was electrifying and I knew this was one of those moments that I would take with me throughout the rest of my life.

 _Shine a light through an open door_  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Ben grabbed my arms, pulling them above my head as we swayed back and forward. His forehead was now against mine, his eyes closed as he continued to feel the music. I knew this was what truly living felt like, which was something I hadn't felt in years. He then pulled my arms around his neck and I instantly started stroking my fingers through his hair, the ends were wet from sweat and I could only imagine it would be the exact same if we took this dance to the bedroom.

I couldn't stop smiling as I flung my head back, letting the music and Ben take over my body. I'd never danced like this before; it was sexy and the most passionate experience I'd ever had. Which probably said a lot about all the other guys I'd ever been with; they were all the same, only interested in their happy ending and not mine. But I had a feeling from the way my body reacted to Ben that, that wouldn't be a problem for us. I was certain he’d make sure I was taken care of, multiple times.

Every inch of me was on fire, his hands leaving me trembling every time they swept over my body. The dance we had just shared was magnetic, completely making me forget where I was or even who I was. This didn't feel like plain, old Rey who gives up everything for other people. I felt completely different; revitalized.

"I don't think I can stay here another second without ripping your clothes off in the middle of this bar and making you mine, while everyone watches on, wishing they were us and hearing you scream my name," Ben said huskily, his lips dropping to my neck as he started to pepper kisses up and down it.

I didn't even bother trying to hold in a loud moan at his words. What was the point? The music was playing, the people were drunk and I honestly didn't care who the hell heard. The only thing I knew was that I was close to letting him do just that and thinking I would actually rather enjoy it.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered, leaning over and grabbing his bottom lip with my teeth tugging down on it and feeling pretty happy with myself when he groaned loudly like I’d expected he would.

When I finally let go he grabbed my hand, dragging me off the dancefloor and leaving the bar to continue our wild adventure. It was true what they said; the best was yet to come. No pun intended, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes forehead*
> 
> So... these two really want to do the deed. I really want them to do the deed. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you all do to?
> 
> Really nervous if people like this or not... this story isn't like my other's and I'm pretty insecure about my writing right now. Gah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the sexy dancing... next chapter things get even hotter and we meet the famous 'Orgasm God' we have all been waiting for.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)


	4. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben the nickname of Orgasm God... deservedly so ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone for all their support on this fic. I know we all enjoyed Rey and Ben's dirty dancing last chapter... but now it is time for what we are all really wanting to read!
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut... sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy...

This was going to happen. I was going to sleep with Ben Solo tonight. Someone I didn't even know twenty-four hours ago. This was usually more Phasma’s territory. However, if I was being completely honest I'd never wanted anything more in my life. I was the one taking the lead, pulling him out of the bar because I couldn't take him grinding up against me anymore without combusting. It had never felt this way before; every nerve-ending on my body was on fire. I needed this man to touch me right now more than I needed oxygen and water.

We were only a few minutes away from the hotel and if it had been any longer I was sure I would have jumped him in the middle of the busy street. I didn't know much about the laws in Tenerife, but I was pretty sure we would still get done for some sort of public indecency. It would definitely be worth it though…

Due to Ben having longer legs than me meant that I was starting to struggle to keep up with him. It was clear that he wanted to get back to our apartments just as quickly as I did. He could tell that I was starting to fall behind and he quickly turned round and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed with excitement, loving that we weren't even back at the room yet and he was already tossing me about like a caveman. Not that I ever would have doubted it for a second, but I was certain that I would be in for one hell of a ride tonight… pun definitely intended. I knew that people were watching us; probably thinking we were a young couple in love on our holidays. Little did they know we were practically strangers, seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off in front of them. I tried to think when I'd ever been this turned on before; never being the definite answer. Sure, I've found guys attractive, but with Ben it was something else entirely. Since the moment I met him today in the elevator I knew I wanted him. So, unlike every other aspect in my life, I was taking what I wanted for a chance instead of putting other people first. Phasma had been right earlier; it was time for me to get some enjoyment.

Ben waved awkwardly to the people at the hotel reception desk, not giving them any time to ask any questions. I continued to giggle over his shoulder as he stood tapping his foot impatiently for the doors of the elevator to open. I looked up slightly and noticed there were now a few people waiting with us. They were trying not to look at us and for some reason it just made me laugh even more. Finally, the doors pinged open and he quickly stepped in.

"You can all take the next one," Ben ordered, pressing the button to close the doors as quickly as they opened and giving me a quick smack on my ass for good measure.

I gasped, not quite believing that he had basically told everyone to piss off so we could have the elevator to ourselves. Nobody had responded to Ben’s command; I think they all knew better as it was pretty clear he was a man on a mission.

I was still laughing at the whole situation until he finally put me down, his hands never leaving my waist. I didn't realize how heavily I was breathing until I noticed his eyes land on my heaving chest. The electricity between us was now at an unbearable level and it was clear he felt the same; his eyes turning a few shades darker as they continued to roam over my body, finally landing on my lips. I bit them gently in response, wishing that it was him doing the biting.

"Back to where we started… you know, I should have just done this there and then," Ben said huskily.

I was about to answer him to ask what he meant, but I didn't need to. His lips were on mine instantly in the most heated kiss I’d ever experienced. He backed me up against the wall, quickly pressing the stop button on the lift so that we had more time to explore. His hands were everywhere; one minute lightly tugging on my hair and the next on my ass pulling me into his body. I was sure that if he wasn't currently holding on to me that my legs would have given way. His lips on my own were intoxicating as his tongue started to stroke my own. I couldn’t stop the moans that were filtering through the small space, surrounding us.

I needed to be closer to him. I needed to feel more of him. I lifted one of my legs up, wrapping it around him to try and angle our bodies together in the best position. He clearly enjoyed my eagerness as he swiftly lifted me up for the second time that night. I liked the position much better than the other one though, with both my legs wrapped around him as he pushed me against the wall again. Another large moan escaped my lips as he started his unforgiving assault on my neck. It was complete heaven. I thought I had been drunk due to the alcohol, but it was painstaking obvious that I was actually just drunk on him.

"Rey, if you don't stop rubbing against me like that I swear to fuck I'm going to take you in this lift right now," Ben breathed loudly, his head now rested against mine.

I grinned at him, calling his bluff as lifted myself up to grind against him again. He growled in response as one of his hands shot out to press another button in the elevator and we began moving again. I raised my eyebrow, a tiny bit disappointed that he didn't do as he had said. But at least now we would have much more privacy than in here. I hadn't even checked if there were any cameras…if there was at least we were giving them a show.

We pulled apart for a couple of seconds as the doors opened on Ben’s floor. He didn't dare put me down and I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to or the fact that I was hiding his very obvious erection. It didn't matter anyway, as soon as he stepped out of the elevator he started kissing me again. I couldn't help giggling as he stumbled his way to his room. I began kissing his neck as he tried and failed to open his room door. I was loving the effect I was having on him. He was usually so confident that it was nice to see that he was struggling just as much as I was. He tried again to open the door, failing for the second time as I bit his earlobe, pushing my hand down in between us as I gently squeezed him.

"Fucking hell, Rey. You're driving me crazy," he said, slamming me against his door and temporarily giving up on trying to get inside.

Hi lips were back on mine again, though this time he was a little rougher and I couldn't deny that I was even more turned on. He lifted both my arms up, holding them above me with his right arm as his left hand started to travel down my body.

"You sure you wanna play this game with me?" Ben asked as his hand moved my panties to the side.

I was finally about to get what I’d wanted all day. He was finally about to touch me where I wanted him to the most. I could hardly breathe as his finger trailed along my wet slit, before making its way back up again and circling my clit slowly.

"Ben," I moaned loudly, completely forgetting that people were currently sleeping on this floor.

I'd never been an exhibitionist in my life and even if I wanted to I'm sure that Rose would always have been there to one up me. I'd gotten used to just blending into the background. It's what I did best. But right now, in Tenerife with my legs wrapped around this stunning man, I almost wanted the people in their rooms to hear.

"You're so wet for me, sweetheart," Ben whispered.

I all but fainted when he said that, but was quickly brought back to the present as I felt his finger enter me. I moaned loudly again, this time with no thought to who would hear. Thinking wasn't exactly something that was currently coming naturally to me. The only thing that I could focus on was Ben’s mouth on my neck and his fingers pumping in and out of me as his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Ben, fuck me…please," I panted, needing to feel more of him.

"I was hoping you would say that," he responded, smirking at me as he pulled his fingers out of my soaking pussy.

"I want you to fuck me here, Ben," I said as I watched him try to fumble to open the door again.

I didn't know where I was getting the courage. This was completely out of character for me. But I finally felt alive. He made me feel sexy, wanted, desirable… everything I'd been so sure for years I wasn't.

"I don't have a condom on me, they are in my room. But believe me, it's taking everything I have in me not to rip your panties off and have you right now against this door," he growled in response.

"Good thing for you I'm on the pill then, isn't it? Also…I’m clean, I was checked before I came out here."

“That’s music to my ears, sweetheart. I’m clean too and more importantly I really need to fuck your sweet cunt right now.”

Ben smirked, happy about my revelation and without a moment to lose moved his hand down to my underwear as he ripped it clean off, just as he said he would. I gasped, watching as he put the torn material in his back pocket. There was something incredibly sexy about what he’d just done and I could feel myself needing my release more than ever.

"You like when I’m rough, don’t you?" Ben laughed, pulling back slightly so he could undo his shorts and I tried to help pull them down with my legs. It would have been much easier if he let me down, but it was clear he wasn't going to be letting go of me anytime soon.

His arms went around my waist to pull me up a little higher and I could now feel his free erection pressing into my inner thigh. If I could only move a few inches over he would be exactly where I wanted him to be. It turned out I didn’t need to worry about it as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"You sure?" Ben asked, the sincerity in his eyes almost made me double take. There was no way in hell I could walk away from this. I needed him so badly it almost hurt that he wasn't inside me already.

"Yes… please fu-"

I was quickly cut off from finishing my sentence as Ben suddenly slammed into me as I smacked against his door. The feeling of being filled and the slight pain from the door could only be described as complete and utter ecstasy as I moaned his name. I’d never felt so full from a man being inside me. When I’d felt him through his shorts I’d known he was packing, but I just didn’t realize how much until I could feel him stretching me and I had to clench around him in response.

"Shit, you feel amazing," he breathed heavily, his forehead against mine as he looked into my eyes.

He wanted to see me, he wanted to watch what he was doing to me just as much as I wanted to see what I was doing to him. This would normally be something I would be completely embarrassed about, but not with him. I wanted to remember and experience every second of this. I wanted to commit it to memory so that when I was back home I could experience every little detail again.

His hands moved towards my ass as he squeezed it and I wrapped my legs even tighter round him in return. He pulled out me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he slammed back into me again. Another loud moan filtered through the hotel floor, it sounded almost carnal. But then, this was without a doubt the most animalistic and sensual thing I had ever experienced.

Ben started to pound in and out of me, going at a relentless pace. With each thrust my back would smack against the wooden door, I enjoyed the pain though, it only added to the intensity of what was going on between us. He was groaning loudly, swearing every few seconds and saying my name like a mantra. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we had awoken the entire floor, but both of us were completely passed caring. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the way our bodies responded to the other. It felt as though every inch of me was touching every inch of him. I felt him everywhere, like he was completely taking over all of my senses.

Ben continued fucking me like I'd never been fucked before, groaning loudly every time he pushed into me to go along with my loud moans that were soon turning into cries of pleasure. He moved his arms again so now one was back around my waist as the other started to rub my clit. Though I wasn't sure he even needed to at this point. There was no way that what he was doing wasn't going to make me orgasm. I was so close that the extra ministration completely enveloped me and threw me over the edge.

I screamed his name, my head falling back against the door as I rode out the most intense orgasm of my life. I didn't know where I was or who I was. I was vaguely aware of Ben groaning loudly as he hit his own release, his hands shaking as he held me up. I was glad it was just as powerful for him as it was for me. The overwhelming feeling of being completely and utterly satisfied tore throughout my body as I still felt him throbbing inside me.

We didn't move for a few minutes and all that could be heard on the floor was our heavy breathing. After I'd stopped seeing stars I lifted my head to look up and down and make sure no one was watching us. It looked like we had the all clear and I giggled. I'd loved what we'd just done. It was unlike anything I'd ever done before and it felt fucking fantastic. I felt like a new woman.

"I think we should probably go inside now," Ben said softly and then kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Probably a good idea… I mean we really should let the other guests have some sleep," I joked in response, watching as he opened his door on the first try. It was amazing what someone could do when they weren't unbelievably turned on. He still hadn't let me down and I had a feeling where he was going with this.

"Would be rude not too… plus we have more pressing matters to attend to, like how we need to cool down and have a shower."

I grinned at Ben’s response, more than happy to oblige with his request.

* * *

 

I was so sore. Like, I doubt I would be able to walk sore. Apparently Ben and I don't like bed's too much. We'd done it again in the shower and then again a few hours later on the balcony. I had told Phasma the day before that I wanted to let loose a little when I arrived here. I just had no idea how far I would go. I'd only been here twenty-four hours and I'd slept with the most gorgeous man I had ever met… three times! Not that I was counting…

I looked over to see Ben lying next to me. He looked a lot younger when he slept, but still just as handsome. I took my time examining his face, wanting nothing more than to sit on top of it. I stifled a giggle; it was like he had awoken my sexual appetite last night and now it was all I wanted.

"What are you laughing at?" Ben asked, not opening his eyes, but smirking.

"Just something I was thinking about…" I replied, wondering if he would like if I did that.

"Wanna tell me?" Ben opened one eye, looking over at me and smiling.

"Or… I could show you," I replied, sitting up and getting ready to do what I'd been thinking about for the last half hour. I shuffled further up the bed, giving him a full view of exactly what I wanted to smother his face with. I looked down and noticed him grin as his arm shot up and held one of my thighs, trying to pull it across to the other side of his body.

"Aw shit!"

I jumped off Ben as soon as I heard Hux’s loud voice throughout the room. I looked round to see him standing at the door with his hands covering his now red face.

"Hux, have you never heard of knocking? Fuck off!" Ben shouted, trying to cover me with the sheet and ending up leaving himself exposed. He didn't seem to care though, more bothered about his best friend seeing me naked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think… shit. Right, I just wanted to tell you about my night. I didn't think you'd still be here, Rey…" Hux said honestly and I knew he wasn't doing it be a dick. It was now quite late in the morning and we had spent the entire night together.

"Don't worry about it. Did you just leave Phasma?" I asked, knowing they went home together and trying to change to subject from him interrupting me about to ride his friends face.

"Yes, she was looking for you actually," Hux replied, still covering his face with his hands.

"Okay, I better go then."

I jumped out the bed and stuck on Ben’s t-shirt he'd given me last night. My dress was still soaking wet from when he’d thrown me in the shower with it still on. I tried to get ready as quickly as possible, starting to feel a little awkward about the whole situation. I mean what if this was it? One night of hot sex and then it's done. I knew I was being ridiculous. That's what happened when you went on holiday. It didn't mean anything. But for some reason I couldn't stop the gut wrenching feeling when I thought about not seeing him again or even worse if we ended up in the same bar again and he was all over someone else. Shit, I really shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Hey, Rey?" Ben said, watching as I stumbled about trying to get my stuff together.

"Yes?" I replied softly, not wanting to look into his eyes in case it would be for the last time.

I could barely look up. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to give me the brush off, tell me that he had a good time but just leave it at that.

"Wanna spend the day with me?" Ben smiled at me, leaning over to rub my arm softly and leaving me even more breathless than before.

_Thank fuck he said that._

After quickly telling Ben I'd meet him in a few hours down by the pool, I made my way back to my room. Of course, the whole thing was a complete and utter embarrassment. It was obvious that anyone I encountered knew exactly what I'd gotten up to last night. Not that it would take a genius to work it out. I'd had to leave in Ben’s t-shirt, luckily it covered what mattered most, but it was still a bit on the short side for me. My hair was in complete disarray and I hadn't even bothered to attempt to fix it. Then don't get me started on my make-up, the term 'panda eyes' was not even enough to cut it. I limped my way back to my hotel room… yes,  _limped_  because Ben had fucked me that much that I was still feeling it in all the right places.

I thought back to the night before; it had been one of the best of my entire life. It was as if our bodies had already been acquainted; knowing straight away what the other one would like. It had been like an outer body experience and I was sure I wouldn't be forgetting about it any time soon, or ever for that matter. All I did know was that it would take a lot for another guy to measure up…in all aspects.

I finally made it to my door, wondering how many families I'd scared the hell out of this morning. I wasn't too sure how the parents in the elevator were going to explain to their child why I was dressed like that. I'd almost stuck around to hear the answer. If this had been back home I would have been mortified. I'd always kept to myself, only having a few really close friends that I would go out with. Dating was never a big deal for me and to be honest neither was sleeping around. Plus, when a guy would come on to me in the bar I'd always have a sinking feeling that he’d probably already slept with my sister. It was fair to say she got around, leaving none of the hot guys untouched in our town.

I shook my head, trying to get my sister out of my mind. She always had a way of creeping in there and reminding me all the different ways I would never be like her, that I didn't get to have fun the way she did. I was always to be the responsible one and I was getting extremely fed up of it. I wouldn't take back anything I'd done in my life so far; I'd provided for my family and for me that was enough. Was I happy? That's another question entirely. I guess most days I thought I was, thought that my life was normal. But after just one night with Ben I was starting to think that maybe I was wrong, that there actually was so much more out there I was yet to experience.

I knocked the door, waiting for Phasma to answer. I couldn't even be bothered going into my bag to take out the key. My excursions from the night before were quickly catching up with me and I needed to sleep before meeting Ben again. He'd asked if I wanted to go down to the beach with him today. I heard Hux mention that he and Phasma had planned on doing something today as well and would join us. I couldn't deny the small butterflies that fluttered around my stomach when I thought about seeing him again.

"Well, well… someone looks like they've had a wild night," Phasma sniggered, looking me up and down appreciatively.

"What would make you say that?" I joked, putting my hand on my hip and posing.

"Nothing to do it the large love bite on your neck… nothing at all," Phasma smiled wickedly in response as my hands quickly moved to cover my neck.

I hadn't notice that he'd marked me earlier, though I wasn't at all surprised. He'd paid special attention to my neck a lot of the time last night after he realized just how much it turned me on.

I walked into our apartment, happy that I was finally somewhere I could get a proper sleep. It was safe to say that my first night in Tenerife had ruined me, in more than one way. If the rest of my holiday was to continue like this then I had the feeling I would be a very lucky girl. I made a beeline for my bedroom, falling straight onto the bed and not bothering to change. I was enjoying Ben’s smell too much from his t-shirt and pulled the collar around my neck for comfort.

"Really? You're just going to go to sleep and not tell me anything?" Phasma protested, making her way into my room and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I'd known when I came back here it would be like the Spanish Inquisition… Phasma always needed to know every single detail of everything that went on in my life. I didn't mind, to be honest between her and Finn it felt like they were the only people that cared, so I didn't usually have a problem telling her. But now I wasn't too sure about what to say.

"I had a good night, Phas. I'm tired…sleep time!" I tried to fob her off, but it was to no avail.

"Really? You come in here looking like you've had a good seeing to and I don't get any chat about it? Did you orgasm?" Phasma asked excitedly. If I didn't know her I would be very concerned about how into hearing about my sex life she was.

"Yes…fuck, yes," I replied, thinking about the amount of times Ben had made me see stars.

"Oh… how many times? Once… no, I take that back, twice?" Phasma guessed.

"Wrong and wrong…" I replied, not giving her the answer she wanted.

I knew I was killing her with my vagueness and had to admit I was enjoying it much more than I should have been. I giggled when I noticed her eyes jolt wide when I replied. She hadn't been expecting that for sure.

"What? More? No way!" Phasma screamed, moving closer to me as she waited impatiently for my answer.

"Six times," I giggled, pulling the blanket up over my head as I heard her shriek.

"Shut up! What is this guy… some king of orgasm god?"

"Apparently! I swear I've never came so hard in my life. He has like special powers or something!" I laughed, pulling the blanket back down to see my friend laughing along with me.

"Shit, Rey. You lucky bitch!"

"You not get any, then?" I asked.

I'd been so sure that her and Hux had spent the night together, he'd all but admitted it himself and I knew from experience that Phasma was not one to take it slow. It had been obvious last night that they were into each other. I'd never seen her talk to a guy for that long without trying the moves on him.

"No… we just talked," she said sheepishly, looking down as she started playing with an imaginary bit of fluff on her shorts.

"Now it's time for me to tell you to shut up! Nothing happened? Really?"

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing, but Phasma wasn't one for lying. She always loved telling me about all of her escapades and I loved hearing about them. She was always sleeping with guys and giving me the full brief the morning after. I guess you could say up until now I’d lived vicariously through her.

"Nope, we just talked. It was nice, actually. Not my usual style, but I actually liked it. He was actually interested in what I had to say instead of wanting to get in my pants straight away. We had so much in common and he'd been through a lot in his life…" Phasma replied, still not able to make eye contact with me.

I felt like laughing; trust her to be more embarrassed about not sleeping with a guy than actually sleeping with him.

"Just talked? Good! Maybe that's what the Queen of Sex needs… a good talking to!" I chuckled, using her earlier words against her.

"Very funny… though seems like I'll be handing my title over to you in the near future. Six orgasms in one night, fuck! Count me jealous!"

"Count me satisfied! Anyway, we're meeting them down at the pool in few hours. I think they want to go to the beach, you okay with that?" I asked, praying that she would say yes.

"Sure. I said to Hux I'd see him anyway. Get some sleep, if you fancy doing a repeat of yesterday you're going to need it!"

Phasma stood up and finally left me to sleep. I knew she had another dozen questions about last night that she was dying to ask me. I was just glad she picked up my signals that if she valued her life she wouldn't ask me until after I'd had some sleep. It didn't take me long to fall over, already beginning to dream of the sand, sea and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

 

I lay back on my sun lounger at the beach. It was pretty busy, but luckily we had all gotten there early enough. I'd been in and out of the water a few times now, playing about with Ben in the waves. I blushed thinking about how he couldn't keep his hands off me. It was as if we were two magnets, constantly feeling a large pull to the other. As soon as he'd seen me waiting at the pool this morning, he'd grabbed me, kissing me like he hadn't seen me in years. I wasn't one to complain though and had kissed him back with everything I had.

Phasma and Hux were still sitting whispering away to each other; they had been doing that for most of the day. I had no idea what they were talking about, but from the way they were acting it seemed to be a pretty interesting conversation. I'd never seen her so involved in another human being and I didn't mean that in a bad way. She'd hardly looked the road I was on since we got here. Not that I was complaining; it meant I could spend some more time with Ben.

He'd been extremely playful today and I loved every second of it. It was as if we'd known each other all our lives. I'd expected there to be a little awkwardness, but I'd been wrong. He'd made me feel completely at ease, a twinkle in his eyes which echoed what we had done last night. When I'd woken up this morning I'd been so sure that he would want nothing to do with me. I mean, that's how these things usually worked isn't it? But Ben had been the exact opposite and I couldn't be more thankful for it.

"Come here, Rey. I don't want that gorgeous skin burning," Ben said softly, pushing me forward gently to sit behind me.

I tried to ignore how it made me feel being so close to his body, but I was finding it hard. I thought after last night I would be able to control myself, but instead it had made me the exact opposite. I wanted him even more now and I could tell that he felt the same way too.

Ben pulled down the straps of my bikini top as he started to massage sun lotion into my shoulders. I tried my hardest not to moan, but couldn't contain myself as his hands started to move lower. They were hitting all the right places, which wasn't a surprise to me at all. They skilfully continued to dance up and down my back, making sure that no area was left untouched. I was sure that if we weren't on a busy beach I would have turned round and started riding him right here on this sun lounger.

"You have the most beautiful body, Rey. It seems like I'm constantly turned on around you," Ben whispered, leaning over to my ear and tugging on it gently.

I moaned loudly this time, leaning back even further into his touch. I wanted him so bad it was almost unbearable and I needed to have him. I reached my arm behind me, manoeuvring it down to his swim shorts as I started to touch him. He was already hard, groaning when I started to palm him. I didn't care that people could be watching, in that moment it didn't matter. However, it was clear we both needed more.

"Come with me, Rey," Ben asked, motioning for me to stand up as he tried to fix his growing erection behind me.

I did as he said and rose to my feet, my knees almost giving way as I imagined what was to come… again, no pun intended. I noticed Hux and Phasma finally looking up from their intense conversation, wondering where we were both going.

"We're going a walk, be back soon," Ben said gruffly, not leaving them any room to ask questions as he started dragging me along the beach.

I laughed loudly when I looked back at their confused faces. The adrenaline of needing him so much was coursing through my veins and I couldn't help but think for the second time in the last twenty-four hours that this is what it must feel like to be alive.

"I need you so much, Rey. I just can't control myself around you…" Ben said, squeezing my hand even tighter.

"I know the feeling," I replied, not sure what else to say, it was obvious that our bodies were doing most of the talking.

We continued to walk along the sand and the beach was getting quieter and quieter. I'd no idea where we were going, but the excitement that I was feeling was enough to help me keep walking at a fast pace.

We continued for another ten minutes until we came to some rocks, we started to climb over and Ben helped me along the way. I looked around to check if there were any people about and luckily the nearest person was a lot further down the beach. I wasn't too sure if Ben had any idea where he was taking me, but he kept walking on, looking around to check that we were alone.

"Here, this looks good," he said, motioning towards a small cave ahead of us.

"Good for what?" I joked, starting to walk a little faster when I knew our destination was finally in sight.

"You know exactly what," he grinned, pulling me close as his finger slowly started to run along my jawline before tracing the outline of my lips. His touch was sending shivers throughout my body and I could feel my nipples harden underneath the thin fabric of my bikini top.

I could tell he wanted to kiss me and wasn't long from taking me here for everyone to see. But seeing sense he pulled away and started making his way towards to cave. I followed, the sexual tension between us hitting new heights. Ben was walking a little faster than me and by the time I'd gotten into the cave he was sitting on the sand, patting the space next to him in invitation and I didn't need to be asked twice.

I'd barely sat down when Ben rolled on top of me, pressing me down into the sand. It was colder in here, sheltered from the sun but my body as on fire. His hands flew to the back of my bikini, undoing the straps as quickly as he could and pulling the small bit of cloth away from my body. I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh and whimpered, thinking about how good it would feel inside me again. He didn't waste any more time as he quickly discarded  my bikini bottoms the same way he had my top, both of them sitting in a pile to the side of us.

"Do you have any idea of how insane you drive me?" Ben asked, my hands gripping onto his back as he kissed his way down my neck.

His head started to travel further down my body, sucking each of my nipples as I arched my back to meet him. I'd never been so turned on by another person in my life and I begged that this moment would last forever. Ben seemed to return my sentiment as he continued to kiss his way down south, skimming over my belly and across my naval to reach his destination.

I could feel his hot breath on my inner things as I automatically opened my legs even further, giving him all the space he would need. He pushed a finger inside me, curling it so that it hit the desired spot and I gasped loudly, my legs almost giving way for the second time that day. Another finger followed as he nipped my inner thigh, making me moan loudly. He didn't let me bask in the feeling for long as his mouth then made its way to my clit, sucking it gently.

The sensations I felt throughout my entire body were indescribable. The only things I could focus on were his hot mouth working on me as his fingers continued to pound in and out of my cunt. I was moaning his name now, asking him not to stop even though I knew he had no intention of doing so.

"You taste amazing, Rey… so sweet," Ben said gruffly, pulling away for a second to do so.

I groaned in protest, trying to lift myself up to meet his face. I heard him laugh at my eagerness and I was quickly rewarded when he went straight back to work, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. My hands flew to his hair, holding him in position as he continued his torturous routine. Before I even knew what was happening the spasms of my orgasm came in small, powerful bursts and lasted for minutes. I called his name loudly, gripping his hair even tighter as I tried to tether myself back to earth.

The Orgasm God strikes again, and I knew I was in trouble when I was already wondering when I would get my next fix…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIX TIMES?!?! I need me some Ben Solo holiday sex, pronto. What do we all think? My heart was kinda broken for Rey when she instantly went back to thinking she wasn't good enough the next day. Hux walking in and seeing Rey about to straddle Ben's face is something that will be brought up for many chapters to come... Also, Rey doing the walk of shame and not knowing she had a massive love bite on her neck was so much fun.
> 
> If you wanna talk about this fic, Reylo, life...anything, basically, then just find me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism
> 
> Please leave me a comment, really anxious to know what you all think!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Awake My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey explore each other some more and then try and catch their friends in the act!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to everyone who is following this story, all your comments, kudos etc. mean the world and just make me want to write the best story possible for you all.
> 
> Thank you SO much to my lovely beta, teheminator for editing this chapter for me. There are still a lot of things I need to work on, but hopefully I'm learning :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter...it's smut central over here, so, that's all I'm saying. Also, Ben POV all up in here.

“You know you drive me fucking crazy, Rey?” I groaned, kissing Rey’s slender neck lightly, my lips landing in the exact same spot each time, knowing her sweet spots already, as my fingers continued to move over her soft skin.

We’d spent most of the day at the beach, after I’d gone down on Rey in the cave we decided we should really had back to our friends before they sent out a search party and Hux received another eyeful. I was still silently stewing that he’d interrupted Rey from straddling my face. I was even angrier that he got to see her naked. For some reason I wanted to be the only one to see that side of her. I knew it was unrealistic, that she’d been with men before me, but when I was around her I couldn’t control my inner caveman from coming out.  _ Mine _ . That’s the word that continued to play on a loop in my mind as I gently bit her neck, hoping to leave another mark on her skin. The more people on this holiday knew she was all but spoken for, the better.

I really shouldn’t be thinking this this. I’d only fucking met his girl yesterday and already I was dreading the end of the week when I would be leaving. She’d awoken something in me and I still wasn’t exactly sure what it was. All I did know was that I didn’t want whatever this was to end and I couldn’t get enough of her sweet cunt. It was fucking magical. My cock fit perfectly, like it was made for her, like I was made for her.

I’m so fucked. It’s confirmed. Might as well enjoy it.

I lifted my mouth, softly trailing my lips closer to her ear and finding her pulse point and placed another wet kiss on her neck, right where her pulse point was furiously beating under her skin. Rey shuddered underneath me, relaxing even more into my embrace. I moved my hands up to her waist, grabbing it roughly before letting go and standing back to look at this gorgeous woman in front of me.

_ Fuck. _ Why did she have to be this gorgeous? I’d seen many women in my time, but none like her. None that made my heart beat so fast that I was sure I was going to faint. I looked her up and down; she was still wearing her skirt, but her top had been thrown to the other side of the room as soon as I’d started kissing her. She still had her white lace bra on, but I needed it off. I moved closer again, my right hand moving to the underside of her breast, caressing it softly as she closed her eyes in response. I leaned around and unclipped her bra easily, pulling it off till it effectively fell to the floor at our feet. I tried to hold in my groan as I took in her naked chest, leaning over to blow softly on her nipples as I watched them instantly pebble. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that, right?” I asked, pulling back from her glorious chest and walking so I was now standing behind her, pulling her flush against me.

“No… I’m not. You don’t need to say that,” Rey responded softly, looking down as if she was trying to hide from me.

I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t noticed how insecure she was about herself. I still wasn’t exactly sure the cause of it, but it made me angry. Angrier than I really should be about it. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature I’d seen in my life, inside and out. I wanted to remind her of that fact every second I spent with her. I wanted her to see what I was seeing. What everyone saw when they looked at her. 

“I’m well aware I don’t need to say it, Rey. But I want to and I mean it.  _ Fuck _ . I’ve had you four times already today and I still can’t get enough. I feel like I’m a teenager again, with a constant raging hard on…” 

Rey laughed, clearly not wanting to say anymore on the subject. It was obvious we were going to continue to agree to disagree on the subject of her beauty. I’d make her see though. By the end of this week, if there was something Rey could take away with her, I’d hope it would be confidence: in herself and how amazing she is. 

Pulling Rey even closer I opened my mouth slightly, running my tongue languidly over her pulse point as my thumbs started to circle her nipples. She tasted extraordinary, like strawberries… and they were my favourite. She shuddered slightly underneath my touch, leaning even further into my body.

I knew she would be able to feel my hard cock pressing into her and I couldn’t help but grind a little harder, hoping she enjoyed it.  She moaned when I moved my hands away from her breasts, clearly not happy that I was stopping my ministrations. I needed her naked though, then I would touch her until she begged me to fuck her. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off, sweetheart. Then go lie on the bed and spread those legs for me. I need to see that outstanding pussy again,” I commanded, needing her more than anything. 

Anyone that knew me wouldn’t believe what they were seeing. I didn’t do this, ever. I didn’t sleep with the same girl more than once or twice. It wasn’t my thing. I’d fuck them, then leave them. It was easier that way, especially since Hux and I were travelling so much. I’d never seen the point in trying to make anything more with someone. What was the point? However, when it came to this girl, all my old rules had been thrown out the window without a second thought. For the first time in my life I knew that no matter how many times I slept with her it would never be enough. 

Rey didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to. She wanted this just as much as I did, I could tell. The way her body responded to my own left no doubt of that in my mind. I wanted to think she was in just as deep as I was. That she wasn’t in control of her actions, that something else was completely taking over and guiding her.

She walked over to the bed, pulling her skirt and lace panties off quickly as she kicked them over to me. Before lying back on the bed she winked seductively at me, making my dick even harder in my pants as it strained against them, needing to break free and fuck this amazing girl in front of me.  I wanted to dominate her, wanted her to do every little thing I said to bring her pleasure. 

“Spread your legs… wider…fuck, that’s it sweetheart,” I groaned, pulling the zip down on my shorts and letting them fall to the floor, my boxer shorts were quick to follow, my large cock springing free.

“What do you want, Ben? Tell me,” Rey said, moving her hands to her thighs as she pushed her legs open even wider.

“Touch yourself. Show me how you like it.”

“You know how I like it,” she responded sweetly, her hand now trailing up her thigh to heed my command.

_ Fuck _ . How am I supposed to let this ride out when she says shit like that? She was right. I may have only known her for just over a day, but I’d never been so well acquainted with another body in my life. It was as if I had the magic touch; bringing her to orgasm over and over again. Not that I was complaining Rey screaming my name was a sound I wanted to play on repeat.

“I want to watch you. Touch that sweet pussy of yours, do it.”

Rey responded instantly, her hands moving even faster to their destination as I watched on a few feet away from her. I wanted to touch my cock, but stopped myself; I knew if I started too soon I wouldn’t last. Seeing this goddess spread for me on my bed about to touch herself was enough to make me almost cum. I looked down, noticing the pre-cum drip from my penis and I swiped my hand across it. 

“Anything for you, Ben.”

One of Rey’s hands spread each of her lips, giving me a full view of her glistening cunt. I wanted to run over and fuck her with my tongue. I’d never tasted anything sweeter. I was sure I was feeling effects that would resemble a heroin addiction: constantly thinking about when I was going to get my next hit. 

Rey’s other hand started rubbing her pussy and she moaned loudly as her thumb circled her clit while she pushed two fingers inside of herself. I was mesmerised; watching this was even better than I’d imagined. She continued to fuck herself with her fingers and every time she pushed in I could hear just how wet she was; it was driving me mad. 

“Harder, Rey. Show me how you want me to fuck you and I’ll do it,” I groaned, my hand now flying to my dick. I’d lasted precisely thirty seconds without touching myself… I’m only human.

“Fuck…Ben. It feels better when you’re inside me,” she squealed, her fingers now moving at an alarming speed, showing me exactly what she wanted.

“Looks like you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk…is that what you want, sweetheart?”

I walked over to stand at the foot of the bed, in between her legs, pumping my cock in my hands at the same speed she was fucking herself. It felt good, amazing even… but it was nothing compared to what it felt like to be inside her. 

“Yes….uh… I need you, Ben,” Rey moaned loudly, lifting her head so she could watch me.

“Tell me what you need.” 

“Ben…” 

“Tell me, Rey, or I won’t do it,” I lied, just needing more than anything for her to utter the filthy words.

“Fuck me…fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone before,” she spluttered, rubbing her clit furiously. 

I pounced in response, swiping her hand away; any further pleasure she received tonight was to be was going to be given solely from me. I grabbed both her ankles, flipping her over quickly so now she was on her knees with her gorgeous ass in the air. I leaned forward, pushing her head into the bed and held it there.

“You want it rough, sweetheart?”

“Yes… do your worst,” she groaned into the sheets, her words stifled. 

I removed my hand, falling to my knees on the floor and spread her pussy from behind, blowing on it softly as she squirmed. I’d never forget this moment; never forget her soaking cunt only inches away from my face, waiting to be fucked. I bit one of her ass cheeks, it would leave a mark, one of many I’d already left all over her body; claiming her as mine.

“I want to fuck you, Rey. But I can’t do it without tasting you first…” I said, instantly backing up my statement as my tongue licked along her wet slit. This angle was perfect for eating her out in and I knew I’d have to come back to this again and spend my sweet, ass time. I continued to tongue fuck her pussy for a few minutes, inhaling everything that was Rey.

“Ben… please…I need you to fuck me…” she pleaded, breaking me out of my trance.

I stood up quickly, my dick in my hand again as I rubbed it against where my tongue had been not seconds before. 

“Naughty girl, interrupting me when I’m in the middle of my most important meal…”

I couldn’t stop myself, my hand seemed to be working on its own accord as it came down and slapped her ass, hard.

“Fuck, Ben… again,” she commanded, wiggling her ass in response.

She liked it, I had a feeling she would; not only did she meet me in personality, it was clear she liked the same things sexually and if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, I wasn’t sure what was. I wanted to explore as much of her as I could this week and I knew she’d like it. Actually, she’d fucking love it.

I smacked her ass again, this time on the other cheek and enjoyed how the soft skin turned a dark shade of red. It was a beautiful sight and I needed more. I slapped her cheek again, holding onto her hair to keep her in place as she moaned loudly.

“I want more,” she cried greedily, looking around as far as she could with my hand gripping her hair. I winked in response, holding my hand up as I smacked each cheek another two times for good measure. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, it’s so good,” Rey whimpered, her breathless voice making my cock twitch.

I wanted to keep going, but I just couldn’t. I needed her. I needed to be inside her. I wanted to take my time, make her feel a million amazing things, touch every fucking inch of her body. But not as much as I wanted to fuck her so hard that she couldn’t work out where my body ended and hers began. I was a complete animal, but so was she…so it was fine.

I ran my cock up and down her slit a few times, coating myself in her juices before slamming into her without any warning. Rey moaned loudly, pushing back against me so I was in her hot, tight cunt to the hilt. I decided then that there was no better feeling than this; if there was such a thing as heaven then this was it. I could die happily knowing that I’d felt this. Though, I’d much rather live and continue to do it over and over again.

I started pounding into her with deep thrusts, upping the pace instantly as I wanted to feel even more of her. She wanted me to fuck her so hard she’d still feel it tomorrow and who was I not to give this beautiful girl what she wanted? I took my other hand out of her hair and moved them both to her small waist, gripping either side as I continued to fuck her relentlessly.

I could feel her pushing back, but she really didn’t need to. The dark hotel room was filled with our loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other. I cheekily slapped her ass again while fucking her, not able to control myself as she moaned by name in response.  _ Fuck _ . I loved this. I’d never tire of it, ever.

“Ben…you feel so good inside me, it’s all I feel,” Rey whined, sounding like it took a lot for her to even speak.

“My cock was made for you, Rey.”  _ I was made for you, Rey. _

I was hammering into her even harder now, but she was still moaning for more. I angled myself slightly, now able to move my hand around to rub her clit. I was close and I needed her to cum soon or only one of us would have a happy ending, and I wasn’t okay with that.

“Come here, Rey.” 

I pulled her up, so her back was now against my chest, my mouth instantly on her neck as I started to kiss it. I continued to drive into her at a frantic pace, my hand circling her clit and pinching it every so often, making her shudder. I could tell she was almost there; her breathing was erratic and I could feel her pussy start to flutter around my cock. 

“BENNNNNNNNNN,” she screamed, finally clamping down on my cock as she threw her head back, her orgasm finally taking over her entire body.

With two more hard thrusts I felt my cock twitch and instantly starting spurting inside of her as she continued to clamp down on my dick. I couldn’t think straight, the euphoric feeling spreading throughout me and making my body tremor was almost too much to handle. I take back my earlier comment:  _ this  _ is heaven.

“Rey...shit, that was amazing,” I groaned, kissing her neck softly, tasting her usual sweetness now with a tinge of salt. We were both completely sweaty from fucking each other’s brains out.

“It gets better every time,” Rey laughed and I could tell she couldn’t quite believe it.

She was totally right. Each time we had sex seemed like the best I’d ever had and then my cock would find its way inside her again and I was ultimately proved wrong. It was actually one of the few times I enjoyed being wrong. In fact, I was happy to be corrected on this subject as much as possible, if it meant being with her.

I looked down at her, my heart beating out of my chest as I realized: this is what it must feel like to be complete, to feel whole. I didn’t know what to say, words wouldn’t describe what I was feeling. It was dangerous territory, but I couldn’t care. This woman had me, in every way a human being possibly could.

 

* * *

 

Rey was sitting on the balcony smiling, lost deep in thought. I hoped she was thinking about me. After what we did last night, I was definitely smiling. I was pretty sure it would take something catastrophic to wipe it off my face. I don’t think I’d grinned this much in all my years. I was like the cat that got the cream… and I guess in some filthy way, I had.

It was early morning and we had both been awake most of the night. What was the point in sleeping when we could lounge on the sunbeds later on in the day? We’d had much better things to occupy ourselves with anyway. I’d texted Hux telling him to find somewhere else to sleep for the night, not wanting him charging in at the worst possible moment like he’d done the day before. I still wasn’t over it and didn’t think I would be till I got her to sit on my face again. When she did I’d make sure that the door and all windows were securely locked. Most importantly, I’d make sure a certain Armitage Hux was far from the vicinity.

Hux had messaged back saying he was going to stay with Phasma for the night, like he wasn’t going to do that anyway! I’d seen the way they had both been fawning over each other all day. I was pretty surprised they hadn’t given into temptation and fucked already; it wasn’t like him to play it this cool… or act this interested. Hux wasn’t great at tolerating people- he barely tolerated me on most days. People didn’t like him. He didn’t care. That’s just how it went. It suited me though, as most of the time I was fine with as little human contact as possible. The only people I really talked to in my life about day to day things were my parents, my brother Poe, and Hux. I could now add Rey and Phasma to that list. It felt nice, opening up to people without any judgements and without them knowing my backstory. Once people knew exactly who our fathers were, all they were interested in was the money that would come along with being part of our lives. Rey didn’t have a clue about that though and it seemed she liked me for who I was. I couldn’t help but relish in it.

“So, I was thinking…”

“Dangerous,” Rey interrupted, laughing as she nodded for me to continue.

“We get Hux back for walking in on us yesterday!” I walked outside to sit next to Rey on the chairs on the balcony. No one was in the pool yet, most people were probably still in their beds sleeping like normal human beings do.

“Yes! I love it. Though… you can totally walk in first because I really don’t want to see either one of them naked.”

“Fair enough… even if they aren’t actually doing anything… it will still be embarrassing because it will be pretty obvious what they have been up to. Not gonna lie, Rey; embarrassing Hux is one of my favorite pastimes,” I said excitedly, though usually my partner in crime on missions like this was my brother Poe. He was always good at coming up with ways to annoy our red-haired friend.

“I’m so in! Besides, I want to get Phasma back for her saying she was going to ‘take it slow’, which I mean… she never does!”

Rey jumped up off her chair, instantly grimacing as she leant over the table, a blush now spread across her cheeks. She was sore. Just like she wanted to be.

“Everything alright?” I asked cheekily, leaning over the other side of the table and kissing her slightly burnt nose.

“Never better… I like being reminded, I like knowing that you did this to me,” she responded cheekily, her bright eyes staring up at me.

“I like it to… last night… it was amazing, Rey. The best night of my life,” I replied, suddenly changing the conversation from dirty to something else entirely.

“It was the best night of mine, too. Ben, I’m having such a wonderful time with you. I never thought I could feel like this. I don’t want it to end…” Rey looked down, finally tearing her eyes away from mine.

“Don’t think about the end, Rey. Enjoy what’s happening right now. I couldn’t be happier. We still have five days together…let’s enjoy them, make them count.”

My hand moved till it was under Rey’s chin as I pulled her face up so I could see her eyes again. I was talking a good game, but the thought of it being over the end of the week was killing me too. How could this happen? Two fucking days I’ve known her and now the thought of never seeing her again was sure to turn me into a mad man. Maybe it already had, there was no other reason for me to be acting and feeling this way. Rey had a hold over me, it was so powerful that I wasn’t sure if it would ever break.

“Make them count. I like that. Speaking of… we gonna go annoy our friends?” Rey said cheekily, changing the subject.

“Oh, definitely… lead the way, sweetheart.”

Rey started walking through the balcony doors and I could do nothing but follow her. I’d follow her anywhere at this point. I was sure of it.

 

We were both trying to stifle our laughter as we tiptoed through the hallways of the hotel, it seemed as though everyone was still asleep. Rey swatted me as I tripped over a plant pot, making a loud clatter and we both starting running towards the stairs, hoping no one would catch us. I was laughing loudly now, not caring who heard as we continued our way to hopefully catch our friends in the act.

 

“You got the keycard?” I whispered once we were outside the door. 

 

“Yes, hold on,” Rey said softly, taking the card out of her purse and put it in the slot to unlock the door. 

 

I pushed it open quickly, barging in so I could scare the shit out of our two friends and inevitably get Hux back from walking in on me and Rey. Instead what I found was Hux and Phasma… on the floor, fully dressed under a fort they had made with covers, pillows all around them as they sat gossiping.

 

“What the fuck?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Phasma making a fort makes me smile so much, they are so pure! Reylo on the other hand are getting down and dirty. What did you all think? Did we enjoy Ben and his twitching palms? Also... he is mad about her, isn't he? What ever will they do once this week end?
> 
> If you wanna chat about my stories, Star Wars, or anything in general, hit me up on Tumblr @LoveofEscapism.
> 
> Please leave me a comment. I want to discuss the sexy Reylo times with you all.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. One Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing, you know that, right? I can't begin to say how much I appreciate every single one of my readers. Everyone that reaches out to me, it means so much. I've made some amazing friends in this fandom and I literally want to talk to everyone! 
> 
> Massive thanks to AlbaStarGazer for stepping in this week to edit the chapter. You are the ying to my yang, the chalk to my cheese... the alpha to my omega (I could go on). You are such an amazing beta and I appreciate all of your support so much. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update... it is a bit of fluff before we get into their pasts.

In vain, I attempted not to laugh at the scene that greeted us, but it proved an impossible feat, an unaccomplishable test of self restraint. How could anyone expect us to keep a straight face in a moment like this? Hux and Phasma appeared like two boisterous children that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Undoubtedly, they would have preferred if we had walked in on them doing something else, as we thought we were going to. It turned out that what they were doing was far more innocent than what we ever could have imagined. Neither Ben nor I had expected this, which only made the whole situation even more amusing.

Both of them stared at us, unmoving and unwilling to leave the comfort of their home-built fort. Quickly, I plucked my phone out my bag, switched on the camera and snapped a photo of them in their current predicament. I knew the photos would act as exceptional blackmail material for me to make use of when we made it home. Phasma was always one for dredging up something embarrassing I did; it felt righteous and satisfying to be in that position, to gain the upper hand so I would be able to turn the tables on her for a change. Plus, Finn would most likely die of laughter when he saw it. It might make him feel a little better for missing the holiday.

“Well? Is anyone going to answer me?” Ben laughed, walking further into the room and I followed, closing the door behind me to give us some privacy. It was still early here, and I didn’t want to wake anyone up with what would prove to be a very interesting conversation.

“We made a fort,” Hux proclaimed proudly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“No shit, Sherlock. I can see that. My question is, why?” Ben decided to follow my lead and pulled his own phone out and took some compromising photos of his friend.

“Will you two stop, please? You’re like the damn paparazzi. What is the problem with our fort? Are you jealous that you didn’t make one for yourselves?” Phasma butted in and crossed her toned arms over her chest  as she pointedly looked over at Ben and me while we continued taking a barrage of photos.

“I’ll admit it’s a pretty great fort. My questions still stands though; why did you build it? I didn’t realize you were both having a sleepover!” Ben gushed, clapping his hands excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet and I started to laugh along with him.

Our friends didn’t find it as amusing though; they both huffed as they made their way out of their den. Even though I knew we were going to tease them relentlessly about this, the whole thing was somewhat cute. It was also completely un-Phasma like. I’d truly expected to find them both naked and the entire room trashed. She was usually an animal when it came to sex, I’d heard her through the walls on many occasions back home and that girl could go for hours! I had secretly wondered if Hux would be able to handle her, but as it turned out, I should not have bothered as  it was glaringly obvious that no fucking of any sort had taken place.

It was blatantly clear that they had stayed up all night, building forts with sheets and conversing, they were even drinking hot chocolate! I giggled to myself; it was as if Phasma and I had swapped personalities for the week. I lacked inhibitions and I had discovered my voice, I was loud, proud and unabashed. I was really going for what I wanted and I was unapologetic about it, a stark contrast to the woman I was at home, she apologized too much. Phasma would always tell me to take what I wanted, it was a mantra she had no problem following.

I had to admit though, it was nice to see this other side of her, I welcomed it with open arms and embraced the softer, sensitive side that Hux had brought out from deep within her. She always seemed so confident, especially when it came to guys, but being her best friend, I could tell that it was a front, it was nothing but a well constructed mask. She did it because of her deep and many insecurities, she slept with guys and didn’t let them close because she was scared they wouldn’t like the real her. Hux had destroyed the high walls she built around herself and I admired him for that, she felt comfortable enough to talk and to open up to him. She had never done that before with anyone else, it was a refreshing sight and long overdue. 

“Well, we started talking about how when we were younger and how we both would build forts with our parents, then we argued about the best way to make them; this was the only way we could settle it,” Hux answered, it was clear he was proud of the fort they had built, and he should be, it was quite the marvel.

“You know, we were hoping to come in here and see some action, catch you out like you did with us yesterday and get a bit of payback and all that, but this is just as good. Man, I’m going to hold this against you forever! Wait until Poe sees it,” Ben continued to laugh, his hands shaking as he struggled to hold onto his phone.

“You wouldn’t,” Hux retorted and I immediately wondered if he would beg us to delete the evidence. It was clear he didn’t want people back home knowing about this softer side of him, it seemed Phasma and he  had something else in common.

“Oh, you know fine well that I would. Unless…” Ben replied suggestively, feeding Hux the bait and waiting for him to snap it up.

“Unless?”

“Unless you buy all the drinks for the rest of this holiday. It’s that or this photo goes viral!” Ben countered, clearly happy with himself about his proposal.

“You’re a dick, Solo, you know that right?”

“Is that a yes?” Ben responded, quirking his head as a small smirk graced his handsome face.

“Yes, of course it’s a fucking yes. I’m not happy about it, but you win this one. I’ll get you back for this,” Hux promised, walking over to the balcony and opening the door as he took a seat outside, the rest of us followed him out into the sunshine.

“We’ll see about that. Anyway, Rey and I were thinking of going to the crazy golf down at the end of the strip. Remember we saw it last night? You two up for it?” Ben asked, looking between our two friends.

We’d noticed the crazy golf course when we were out the night before. I told Ben I’d never played before and he promised to show me how. He couldn’t believe I’d never done it back home. I felt like saying to him it was one of many things I’d never had a chance to do. That’s what happens when your parents die young and you need to be the head of the house. Fun wasn’t exactly something I got the chance to do a lot. Even when I did end up having some free time, it would usually consist of meeting Finn and Phasma for drinks and trying to relax. I was constantly tired, working as many shifts as I could at the bar to make sure we had enough money to pay rent for the month. I didn’t have the time or energy to do anything adventurous, until now.

“I’m up for it, what about you, Phas?” Hux asked, motioning for her to sit down on the chair next to him.

“Count me in too! However, I have to warn you all that I am an excellent golfer, so be prepared to lose!” Phasma boasted, heeding Hux’s instruction as she sat next to him, pulling the chair even closer.

Ben sat down on the last chair, pulling me with him and sitting me down on his knee. I hissed, the contact to my backside causing me discomfort due to his brutal spanking the night before. I didn’t hate it though, I enjoyed the reminder. Images of him pounding into me as he spanked my ass raced through my brain. He’d wanted me to feel him the next day and it was clear that wouldn’t be a problem. I was genuinely surprised this morning when I was able to walk.

“What’s wrong, Rey? Did you hurt yourself?” Phasma asked, noticing my discomfort as I stared back at her concerned face.

Ben snorted behind me, leaning forward to kiss my exposed shoulder, his large hands rubbed the insides of both of my thighs. As if thoughts of what had happened last night weren’t distracting enough, I now had this gorgeous man’s hands all over me and it was driving me crazy. Who knew my sex drive was this high? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t masturbate back home; Phasma had bought me a vibrator last year for my birthday, telling me I needed to relieve some tension and I had to admit she’d been completely right. Still, I only ended up reaching into my drawer for the toy two times a week at most. With Ben though, two times a night wasn’t even enough for me. I wanted him constantly, repeatedly and I wished it would never stop. I was insatiable.

“You could say that…” I reacted non-committedly, not entirely sure how to answer that question.

Phasma scrunched up her face in response to my answer, confused as to what had happened when I heard Ben snort again behind me. His body was shaking, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing aloud at my current predicament. I didn’t exactly want to turn around and announce I was sore from being fucked and spanked so hard by the guy I was currently sitting on top of. That was a conversation finisher if ever I’ve heard one.

“Well? Did you or did you not hurt yourself?” Phasma pushed, it was clear she wasn’t going to give this one up without an answer.

“I did, kind of. I’m fine though,” I responded again, not giving a straight answer to her question.

“Why is Ben laughing? Also, how can you ‘kind of’ hurt yourself?” Phasma was not catching on to what was happening right now, however it appeared Hux was.

“Fuck, this is some weird sex shit you did last night, isn’t it?” Hux groaned, his hands coming up to cover his face. Of course, he’d work it out; he’d been the one to walk in on us the other day when I was close to sitting on Ben’s face.

Ben was done attempting to hold in his laughter as he pulled me closer, his body vibrating as his hands now squeezed my thighs. It was clear that the jig was up and there was no way in hell they would believe me if I said anything different now.

“Oh shit,I’m so happy I didn’t decide to come back to the room last night; I would have been scarred for life!” Phasma squeaked as her face turned the same shade as Hux’s hair.

I wished the ground would swallow me whole. Of course, I didn’t mind being adventurous and open around Ben. However, talking about what we had done with anyone else was something I wasn’t ready for. I’d been embarrassed enough when Hux had walked in on me about to smother Ben’s face with my pussy.

“I’m already there! The show I got yesterday was something I never want to witness again,” Hux roared, laughing as she shook his head at both Ben and I.

“Least we are getting some unlike you two. Staying up all night and making a fucking fort out of sheets! You know, you both better watch it or Rey and I might just defile it…” Ben laughed, kissing my neck again as I tried not to moan in response. His touches were electrifying, and I wanted more.

“No! Don’t you dare, Ben Solo! That fort took us ages to build!” Phasma cried, a glint in her eye as she tried to stop herself from laughing along with us.

I let myself laugh too as both of their faces were horrified, the thought of us doing anything to their precious fort making them squirm. I let my head rest back on Ben’s shoulder and couldn’t think of a time when I’d been happier, probably when my parents had still been alive. This was perfect, sitting with my friends and laughing at something ridiculous we had done. It also helped that I was currently sitting on the lap of the sexiest man in existence as he continued to kiss up my neck, his hand massaging my thighs. He wanted me again, already. It made me wet even thinking about it, thinking about him and his thick cock pounding into me. Sure, I was sore, sorer than I’d ever been, but nothing was going to prevent me from taking him.

“Will you two give it a rest! We haven’t even had breakfast yet,” Hux moaned, putting his sunglasses on as if they would shield him from the show we were currently giving him.

“That’s it, I’m just hungry,” Ben mumbled, biting my neck as I whimpered on top of him.

My plan of not discussing my sex life was clearly going well; it seemed I was showing them instead. I couldn’t help it if I tried. I was positive I would let this man have me anywhere he wanted me, anyway he wanted me and I wouldn’t care who was watching. It didn’t scare me as much as it should have done. I barely knew him, well about his life back home, but now I couldn’t think about Ben Solo not being in my life, not touching me. It was as if our bodies had been made for the other to worship.

“You two are unbelievable,” Phasma huffed, leaning over and holding Hux’s hand in hers. It was cute. It was the most I’d seen them touch. He seemed to calm down as soon as she did it and he brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

They were adorable. There was no other word for it. I could tell just by looking at them there was a deep connection there. I could also see there was a lot of respect. I wondered what they had stayed up all night talking about. Phasma only really opened up to Finn and myself. It felt good to see her start to open her heart to another. She deserved happiness.

I went to comment on their public display of affection when suddenly a certain someone behind me stood up, lifting me up as he went and threw me over his shoulder like the caveman he was. I screamed excitedly, then laughed as he smacked my ass softly. He knew better than to be too rough after his spanking session a few hours ago.

“You two good out here?” Ben turned around to ask our friends, his hand still planted on my ass with no intention of moving. I could confirm that Ben Solo really didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought.

“Yes, why?” Hux asked, though I was sure he wished he hadn’t when Ben replied.

“Because I’m going to shut you both out here for fifteen, no, twenty minutes, tops. Like you said Armitage, time for breakfast,” Ben replied, not waiting for their answer as he quickly ran inside the balcony doors and closed them behind him, locking them both outside.

I was currently dangling upside down and could see them both get to their feet, running over as they tried to open the doors Ben had just shut. There was no way they were getting in. To be fair, they could have been stuck in worse places, at least it wasn’t raining outside.

“Enjoy!” Ben laughed, pulling the curtains shut as they continued to pound on the doors. He was truly unbelievable.

“Really? Was that necessary?” I asked as he finally put me down on my feet.

“Yes… I want you, Rey. I wasn’t going to wait a second longer,” he groaned, pulling me towards him and kissing me ferociously.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I couldn’t care less that our friends were outside, having to wait until we had done the deed. I didn’t care that they knew fine well what we were doing. All I cared about was Ben Solo’s lips on mine and the fact that I never, ever wanted him to stop. Ever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caveman Ben... we all love him. He cannot get enough of her. I laughed so much an imaging him shutting Phux out on the balcony while he had his, um, breakfast. 
> 
> Please hit me up on tumblr LoveofEscapism for a chat. 
> 
> Also, I would love if you left a comment to let me know your thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> Have a great week!


	7. Hole in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been on holiday and then had so much shit going on in my life. I hope you are all still here. This chapter is back to Ben PoV, which I know you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you that support this story. It really means so much to me and I loved chatting to you all about it. MadSharklover26 requested some public sex... so I hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> Massive thank you to my lovely AlbaStarGazer who made me this gorgeous moodboard. I don't know what I would do without you!
> 
> This chapter is for my lovely friend AKnightofWren who has had a particulary tough week. <3
> 
> Enjoy...

 

Rey was still pretending she was in a mood with me as we walked along the strip towards the crazy golf. I reminded her repeatedly she didn’t seem to have a problem at the time when I’d locked our friends out on the balcony while I was fucking her senseless in their fort, destroying it. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was her idea to fuck there in the first place. If anything, I was following her lead.

Once I’d opened the balcony doors again, Phasma and Hux were not amused at the defiling of their sanctuary; threatening to get me back one way or another. I looked forward to their attempt, knowing I’d be ready for anything they tried to throw my way. I couldn’t stop laughing when they tried to rebuild it, until Hux screamed, throwing it on the ground and running to wash his hands as he announced he had touched a wet patch. Poor guy was not having a great morning.

I sniggered again, trying to hide it from Rey to avoid receiving another glare off her. I couldn’t remember a time in my life that I’d smiled as much as I had this week. I seemed to have a permanent grin on my face and it was all because of this beautiful woman next to me. There was something about her that I couldn’t get enough of. I wanted to be with her every second I could. I’d never felt like that about anyone before and to be honest it was scaring me slightly. I tried not to, but I couldn’t help but think about what would happen at the end of the week when we had to part. I wished I had the power to stop time, so I could live like this, with her, forever.

I knew long distance wasn’t the answer for us. There would be no way for one of us to see the other and that would only cause upset and anger for both of us. Besides, Hux and I were still travelling the world, we were booked up for the next six months. Then we had to go back and take over the company from our father’s. We knew this day would come eventually. I didn’t really want the responsibility. I’d begged Poe on more than one occasion to take my place instead, but he wasn’t interested. He never had been. I’d spoken to my Dad about it and he understood where I was coming from regarding the need to take a year out before taking over the reins. I’d been prepped for this role for as long as I could remember. My father, Han Solo and his friend, Brendol Hux had started their pharmaceutical company forty years ago and it had went from strength to strength. I was proud of him, he was dedicated to the cause and had never lost an ounce of passion for what he did over the years.

He was getting old now, though. Too old to be working in that high-pressure job. He had suffered a mild heart-attack a few years ago and we had all agreed that it was time to start the ball rolling for him retirement. Brendol had agreed and between them they decided that Hux and I would take over together, following in their footsteps.

I worried about the whole thing more than I let on. What if I failed and let my father down? The company was everything to him and the fact he was leaving it for me to manage scared me. I didn’t want all his hard work to go to waste. I was confident I knew enough about the business and what was expected of me. I just hoped I would be up to the challenge.  

I’d never really questioned my place in it all, until I met Rey. Being around her made me think that there was more to life that what had been planned out for me. I was half tempted to say fuck it all, move to where she stayed and try and find a job. That was crazy, though. Wasn’t it? I’d only known her a few days. I wasn’t sure how she would react to me turning around and telling her I was leaving my life behind to be at her side. She’d call me crazy and she’d be right. I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t do that to my father, to Hux and to everyone else that would be affected if I just decided to fall off the face of the earth. I had responsibilities back home that I needed to face.

It was cruel, really. Letting me see a glimpse of what could be, how happy I could be. We had a week and that was it. That would never be enough. No time would ever be enough. There was so much I wanted to do with her, so much that I wanted to show her, and I wouldn’t get the chance. All I did know, was that I would have to see her again. I’d have to get my shit in order, establish myself within the company before being able to take some time off. I’d work it out somehow. This couldn’t be the end of our story. I wouldn’t let it be.

“Are you okay, Ben?” Rey asked me, breaking me out of my trance.

“Oh, so you’re finally talking to me now?” I replied jokingly, grabbing her small hand in my own and lifting it to my mouth as I kissed it softly.

She smiled in response, that beautiful, breath-taking smile that always knocked me off my feet. She was magnificent, the most gorgeous woman that I’d ever laid eyes on. Each time I looked at her I wanted to take a mental photo and keep it locked in my brain forever, so I could look at it anytime I wanted.

“Maybe,” she replied coyly, copying me as she lifted our intertwined hands to her own lips and kissed me.

I loved this girl.

I’d known it since the first time I saw her; walking to the pool with that tiny bikini and then taking everyone by surprise when she started running and then launched herself into the pool. She was a little spitfire, matching me in every way possible.

Ben Solo was in love. This is what it felt like and it was fucking great. I felt high from it. I’d never believed in the whole love at first sight bullshit. I’d been an idiot. It was real, so fucking real.

“Maybe? Hmmm, what will make you talk, Rey? I have a few ideas…”

I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arm around her and holding her tightly against me as I kissed her with everything I had in me. She sighed softly, her hands reaching up and grabbing onto my shirt as she tried to pull me in even closer. We’d never be close enough.

“Will you two give it a rest! I swear if I need to watch you two make out with each other one more time I’m going to need to bleach my eyes,” Phasma groaned, grabbing onto Rey and pulling her away from me.

I pouted, instantly hating that she wasn’t still in my arms as I reached out for her.

“Get a grip, Solo,” Hux joked, patting my back as he continued to walk, following the girls as they giggled in front of us.

“Don’t get on my ass just because you’re not getting any,” I retorted, patting his back the same way he had mind as we continued to walk to the crazy golf.

Hux laughed in response, grabbing my hand the same way the girls were in front of us and we started to skip towards them, making them laugh even louder.

This holiday was perfect.

* * *

 

“You totally cheated, you know!” Rey said pointedly over her shoulder, as she walked up the stairs to the viewing bridge at the crazy golf.

My eyes roamed over her ass in the short skirt she had changed into after I’d ripped the button off the shorts she was wearing earlier. It was driving me crazy. Every time she leaned over to take a shot, I was sure she was leaning much further than she needed to and I groaned as my eyes raked over the creamy flesh of her upper thighs. If she’d only leaned a little bit further, I’d have been able to see the bottom of her ass cheeks. Though, if she had done that I’m sure I would have taken her right on the course and not given a flying fuck about all the people that would have seen us.

At first, I thought she didn’t realize what she was doing, but I’d quickly changed my mind when she looked over her should, biting that goddam lip as she leaned further forward, her skirt hiking further up her legs. She was a tease, that one. Driving me mad with desire. I’d only had her a few hours ago and I needed her again. Now.

“Cheated? How?” I replied, feigning surprise at her accusation.

I had cheated, and it had been hilarious. To be fair, I’d been winning anyway. It turned out my three companions all sucked at crazy golf. Hux took the whole thing way too seriously and every time he missed a shot it ended up with his golf putt being smacked off the ground. Phasma was on her third cocktail of the day and half the time couldn’t even see where the hole was. Then there was Rey, who was too busy teasing me to give a shit about the game.

“Well, when you blatantly walk over to the ball next to the hole and tap it in with you foot, four times may I add, it kind of counts as cheating,” she chuckled, walking and looking over the end of the wall and down to Hux and Phasma that were going for a second round. I was about to go for a second round as well, but not of golf.

“What can I say, I had to resort to cheating because someone was putting me off,” I said huskily, walking up behind her and rubbing my erection against her ass.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she answered, letting her head fall back so it rested against my shoulder.

“I think you do, naughty girl. Do you like teasing me like that in front of people? You do, don’t you? If fact, I think you get off on it.”

I kissed her neck hungrily, biting on the skin as she moaned in response and pushed her ass against me. This was happening. I was going to fuck Rey right here while people played crazy golf below us. There was no way now I could wait until we got back to the hotel.

My hand fell to grab her thigh, giving it a soft squeeze before moving it further up towards her core. If she didn’t know my intentions before, she would be sure of them now. I waited to see if she would stop me, but she didn’t, instead she parted her legs, giving me the access I needed to fully feel her.

“Tell me what you want, Rey?” I groaned, my fingers tracing the edge of her panties as I tried to stop myself from just diving in. Having her tell me what she wanted, begging for what she wanted would always drive me insane. To know just how much she desired me was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Ben, touch me, please,” she begged.

I didn’t need to be told twice, pushing her panties to the side I let my fingers slide along her soft, wet lips. She was dripping, always so ready for me and my cock instantly hardened in response. She whimpered softly as my finger slowly circled her clit and I had to wrap my other arm around her waist to make sure her knees didn’t give way.

I quickly looked around the viewing bridge and was happy it seemed that no one was bothering to come up here. If they did, they would be in for a show. There was nothing that was going to stop me now from taking her here. She wanted it, I wanted it and that was all that mattered.

I slid one of my fingers inside her, groaning into her neck in response to how amazing she felt as I bit down. How could I feel like this from just fingering a girl? I’d never been like this in my life. I’d never been so focused on another person’s body and what they were feeling. Every time I was with her all I wanted was for her to orgasm multiple times; over my fingers, my face and most importantly my cock.

“Fuck, Ben,” she whimpered, leaning further against me as I slipped another finger inside of her and began to fuck her pussy with them.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been so wet, baby. Is it the fact someone could catch us at any time?”

She bit down on her lip hard as I increased the pace of my fingers, making sure I hit that sweet spot each time they pushed further inside her as my thumb continued to massage her clit. She was close, I could tell by the way she started to shake, and I licked away the perspiration that had gathered on her neck. She tasted amazing, no matter where I sampled her on that beautiful body.

“Come for me, Rey. Come for me in front of all of these people, naughty girl.”

That was all it took for her walls to start to flutter around my digits as she moaned loudly, not caring who heard as she came all over me, her juices coating my fingers and dripping down my hand. Her breathing was laboured as she continued to ride my hand to the end of her orgasm. I could watch her like this forever; the small lines that graced her forehead as she shut her eyes tight, her teeth biting her lips so hard there was now a small trace of blood left in their wake. She was magnificent.

“I can’t believe you just did that, Ben,” she said quietly, her senses returning to her as she looked around to make sure no one saw.

“Oh, baby, I’m not done yet,” I replied huskily, pulling my fingers out of her and bringing them up to my mouth to taste her sweet release. “Bend over, Rey.”

Rey looked back at me, her eyes turning a shade darker as a small, sultry smile graced her lips. She knew what I was asking her, and she liked it. It was only another thing to add to the long list of reasons we were so suited; she was as up for things like this as much as I was.

She leaned over the wall, her two hands holding onto the edge as I stepped back to give her some more space. I quickly looked down and noticed that Phasma and Hux were still too involved in their awful game of crazy golf to pay us any notice. To them it would look as though we were just hanging out, watching them both miss hole after hole.

I slapped her ass playfully, then slowly lifted her small skirt, so the material was now folded over the bottom of her back, giving me a gorgeous view that made me groan. I knew I wouldn’t last long as soon as I was inside her; not when she looked this good. My hands flew to my shorts as I started unbuttoning them and pushed them down slightly till the fabric was below my ball sack, my boxer shorts quickly following them so my dick was finally free from the tight constraints.

I fisted my cock in my hand, pumping it gruffly a few times as I came up behind her. It didn’t take me long to move her small thong to the side and slide my cock along her wet pussy, lubricating myself as much as possible.

“Ben, please. I need you,” she moaned greedily.

I couldn’t keep my girl waiting, not for a second and angled my hips perfectly as I slammed into her tight heat. Rey gripped the wall tighter, moaning loudly as I filled her completely. I would never tire of this. Our bodies had been made perfectly for the other, she accommodated me so well.  

“You need to be quiet, baby. You think you can do that while I fuck you senseless?”

Rey didn’t reply, instead she moved one of her hands up to her mouth as she pushed back against me, causing me to whimper this time. I laughed out loud, she really was a little minx, _my_ little minx.

I pulled back out of her before sliding back in until I was balls deep, both of my hands gripping her waist so hard I was sure I would leave marks. She liked it rough, really rough, and I was more than happy to oblige this stunning goddess in my arms. I continued pounding into her at a relentless pace, not giving a fuck now if anyone saw us or not. I was past the point of caring. All that mattered was Rey and how she felt wrapped around my cock.

“Fucking hell, Ben… feels so…fuck…amazing,” Rey moaned in short breaths, her head now flat on the wall as I fucked her.

If anyone looked up here there would be no way in hell they wouldn’t know what we were doing. They could see Rey bent over the wall with me moving and groaning at an alarming pace behind her. It wouldn’t take a genius to work out that we were fucking.

“Baby, I’m not going to last long… you’re so fucking sexy and taking my cock so well,” I groaned.

Normally, I could last an impressive amount of time, but when it came to Rey, it was as if my cock had a mind of his own. Every little thing she did I found insanely sexy. She could have a coughing fit in front of me and there would still be something goddamn endearing about it.

“Come in me, Ben, come in me in front of all these people,” Rey moaned, her pussy squeezing me as I upped the pace of my thrusts.

I wanted to come so bad and I wasn’t long off from doing so, but I couldn’t even consider doing it without her hitting her ecstasy with me. I moved one hand from her hip and pushed her panties even further to the side at the front, so I could gain more access.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I will, just not without you,” I whispered softly in her ear as I started to knead her swollen clit.

She shuddered underneath me as I continued my torturous pace, the sounds we were both making filtering up into the sky. I felt like a King, taking my Queen in front of their subjects below us. I’d never done something like this before, and I never wanted to again if it wasn’t going to be with her. I could feel her everywhere and it was overwhelming.

Before I knew it, Rey’s pussy was clamping down on my cock, her orgasm overtaking her body as she screamed out loudly. My body responded instantly as I finally found my release, filling her up with my come as her pussy milked every single bit it could. I roared loudly, still thrusting in and out of her until I started to slow down, both of us finally sated.

“DID YOU BOTH SEE THAT?” Phasma shouted up from below, waving her arms around at us and pointing to the small hole in the ground.

“What?” Rey asked, standing up as I slid out of her as she tried to pull herself together.

“I GOT A HOLE IN ONE!” Phasma replied excitedly.

Rey went to reply when I intercepted, unable to control myself.

“SO DID I!” I replied, laughing loudly as Rey’s face turned a dark shade of red.

I knew she would kill me for it, but it was worth it. I stood looking at this beautiful creature that just let me fuck her in a crowded place with my come running down her thighs and couldn’t escape the feeling that I was in deep, really fucking deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I couldn't not put the hole in one reference in. I mean, do you blame me? 
> 
> So, we only have a handful of chapters now until our lovely Reylo go back to the real world and there will be a time jump. However, we have a few surprises coming up before that. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm LoveofEscapism on there and enjoy hearing from you all. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. It means the world!


	8. An Affair to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made between our couple for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in the corner*
> 
> Okay, so this is like... SUPER late. SUPER SUPER late. I am so sorry, I lost my muse, but it's back, I am here and I hope at least some of you are still with me <3
> 
> I couldn't have done this without my best friend [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer)  
> who edited and made it what it is. She also made me this stunning moodboard. I am literally not worthy <3 <3 THANK YOU.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy...

 

**Chapter Eight - An Affair to Remember**

 

I had no idea why I was so nervous. My stomach was in knots, a billion tiny butterflies fluttered about as I attempted to tame my hair with shaky fingertips, the heat made it frizzy and almost unworkable. I huffed and persevered, trying to ignore the increasing sense of restlessness that spiked in my mind. It didn’t make any sense. It was not as if I hadn’t spent every single day with Ben since I arrived here, because I had. We’d had sex more times than I could count. I’d opened up to him in a way I hadn’t with any other human being in years. So, why, oh why, was I freaking out over a simple date? Why?!

I looked myself up and down again in the mirror. Phasma, upon hearing about the date, had insisted on picking out my outfit and for once, I actually approved of her choice. A short denim skirt clung tightly to my legs, accenting their shape and tawny colour. Phasma paired it with a sheer silver wrap blouse  that I chose to tuck into the waistband of the skirt and the look was completed with silver strappy sandals to match. I even let up, passing her the reigns and allowed her to do my make-up; a bold smokey eye with some nude lipstick to balance the overall look. I couldn’t shake the feeling I was slightly overdressed for the occasion, but knowing that Ben would love it made the entire ordeal worth it. I delighted especially in the fact that the sheer blouse would make him hot under the collar.

“For goodness sake, how many times are you going to check yourself out? You look hot, we know,” Phasma joked, laughing aloud. I planted my hands on my waist and stuck my tongue out at her.

“I’m nervous, okay! Why am I nervous?” I asked her, groaning to myself as I started to pace back and forth like a crazed woman.

Phasma dropped the magazine she had been reading and practically skipped over, grabbing both my shoulders with a form hold, steadying me as she did so. 

“Because you like this guy, like  _ really  _ like him and you know you’ve only got a day or so left with him, so you’re like… freaking out.”

The truth in her words stilled me, wise and truthful, she was on point, like she always was. I smiled shakily at her. I did like Ben, if I was being completely honest with myself, I more than liked him and I didn’t want this week to end or our time together to be over. The thought of him not being in my life scared me more than I cared to admit. It brought a kind of dread I wasn’t sure I could cope with. Unlike any other guy, he had etched himself onto my heart and there was no way it was going anywhere. A lifelong carving on my most vital organ.

Why did he live so far away? Why did he have to travel? Why did I have to be a broke waitress that had nothing going for her? Why couldn’t I be like Rose? Fuck. Next to her, I felt like nothing, a no one who would never get anywhere in life.

“I’m never going to see him again, Phas. And what about Hux, don’t you feel the same?”

She thought I hadn’t noticed just how close they had become, well I had. That kind of change could not be ignored and she deserved the happiness that came with knowing him. She had a certain smile that graced her face, one I had never seen before and it was a good look on her. It felt natural, not the fake one she wore for most other people. The real her shone through.

Phasma shrugged, hiding behind vacant eyes and a tight lipped smile. A shaky exhale tumbled from her lips before she replied, “I don’t know. What can we do? I like him… but you’re right, our worlds are so different. See!  _ This _ is exactly why I don’t fall for people—because you just end up getting hurt.”

Again, she had a point. If we had decided not to have drinks with them that first night then we wouldn’t be in the situation we were now. Fate was a funny thing and I couldn’t help but think of it cruel, it had served up my dream man on a platter but in reality, he was beyond the reach of my fingertips. I couldn’t dwell on it or wish our holiday had turned out differently as if it had, I wouldn’t have got to know Ben, I wouldn’t have got to feel him inside me, whispering in my ear just how crazy he was about me. Or how he came apart above me, laughing breathlessly against my sun kissed skin. And frankly, thinking about never having experienced that, only made me feel desperately sad. It left me hollow. 

“Because that’s what life’s about. You can’t go on pretending not to feel. You share a connection and that’s not something you can just ignore. This was fate, or something like that, it was meant to be, I trust in that.”

I normally didn’t believe in all that shit, how could I with the hand I’d been dealt? Everything that had happened to me previously in life could only be described as pathetic. Hardship both defined and ruined me, it made it difficult  for me to be able to find the good in things, but with Ben, he made it too easy—only positive things had come from my meeting him. He was like the sun, so warm and bright but my own self doubt threatened to eclipse everything. 

Would we keep in touch? Did long term relationships actually work? With Ben and myself, I didn’t see it working. We thrived off being near each other, the closeness was an essential I had fast become attached too and I wasn’t sure if I could tear myself away and get used to life without him. How would we be able to keep in contact if he was constantly travelling and I had a prepaid phone that I barely used? We were like two puzzle pieces that wanted to fit together but were not made to, no matter how much I beat my fist and tried to make it so.

Slowly but surely, I felt my heart starting to break at the thought of him leaving here. Which, in all fairness, was probably ridiculous based on the short time I’d known him. Nonetheless, it didn’t change how I felt. It never would, not now that I knew him, really knew him. It was not purely physical, I saw his brilliant mind and enjoyed his smart wit, I also felt how much he cared, a tell of a heart brimming with love.

“I know, you’re right, Rey… but what else can we do?” Phasma sat, looking just as hopeless as I felt and dropped her head into her hands. There was nothing I could do.

“Enjoy our last two nights with them as best we can?”

“Deal.”

Phasma squared her shoulders, sitting straight and tall, offering her hand and I grabbed it, shaking it with a small squeeze. A simple but weighty reassurance.

“Deal.”

* * *

**  
** “You look stunning, if it isn’t obvious.”

I felt the blush spread over my cheeks at his compliment. The night had been perfect, so far. We had walked down the Main Street, Ben taking me to an Italian restaurant in the square for dinner. It was romantic, beautiful and I’d been unable to take my eyes off of him. The amber glow from the candles made him appear younger and carefree.

He looked gorgeous, like he always did. With the mellow night time heat, he donned a pair of khaki shorts and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his thick forearms. It was distracting, really—incredibly unfair. 

Despite his presence, I was struggling, soft music chimed from the other side of restaurant and I desperately tried to focus on that, all the while trying to dismiss the feelings of panic I felt. The impending sadness loomed, a dark cloud that reminded me  after tomorrow I wasn’t going to see him again. I wanted to enjoy myself, I really did, but I couldn’t help how I felt. 

“You’re overthinking, sweetheart,” Ben said softly as he reached over the table and held my hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb to calm me down. 

Apparently I was completely transparent under his gaze, his read on my mood was totally right; I was overthinking. 

“I’ve never felt this way before, Ben and I’m going to lose you before it even starts.”

Swallowing hard, I felt my eyes begin to swim with fresh tears, I bit my lip and tried not to cry. I didn’t want everyone in the restaurant to start staring at me, but I could still feel the familiar burn and heated constriction of my throat as a tear or two escaped. 

“I know. I feel it too, Rey. I’m trying so hard to be the brave one, but I’m struggling. The thought of having to leave you tomorrow, please know that if I could, I would stay.” 

The hold on my hand tightened and his voice wavered like he was falling apart at the seams, just like me. In my heart, I knew he meant it, I could see it in the hard, intense gaze of his eyes, which I noticed, looked watery. This was a side of him I felt appreciative to see, he was opening up and showing his vulnerability. He was struggling just as much as I was and although I didn’t like to see him this upset, it made me feel less alone in all of this.

“I wish you could. It’s not fair.”

Fully aware I sounded like a petulant child, I pouted which made me feel like one even more. An odd emotion, a white hot anger and rush of indignance bordered the sadness, I felt like someone pissed that they weren’t getting their way, which was an odd sensation. Before, I’d just let the chips fall wherever they would and find ways to deal with it. This, this was so much harder. 

“What do you want to do, Rey?”

That was the billion dollar question and I had no idea how to answer it. A million scenarios rushed through my mind but none seemed feasible or remotely realistic, both of us were weighed down my responsibilities and obligations.

“Simple answer? You.”

It wasn’t fair of me to say that, but his mouth twitched and I could see it pleased him. I didn’t want to give up on us. I just didn’t know how it could work. 

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Me too.”

I didn’t know what else to say. Making a concrete decision on this scared me more than I could handle. What if this was it? A dinner and a final farewell? 

“Long distance?” His face screwed up as he said it and I knew that he felt the exact same way that I did about it—it wasn’t an option. 

“Wouldn’t work for us.”

_ Honesty is key _ ; I continued to repeat over and over. The worst thing that could happen would be we said we could do long distance and then inevitably fall out of contact. That would hurt more, because there wasn’t really any going back from that. I didn’t want to wait around, still and stagnant, awaiting rushed video calls where I could see him but never reach out and touch him.

“I know, sweetheart.” 

The same grief painting my insides seemed to lick at him too, he said it as though it broke his heart, just like the entire thing was breaking mine. 

“So, it’s over?” My voice was shaky; the tears now free falling down my face. 

This wasn’t fair, none of it. This was the first time in my life that I knew what  true happiness felt like and it was only so I could lose it and have to live every day without him. 

“No. It’s not over. I can’t, fuck–I can’t live with that possibility.”

“Then what?”

“I have a plan.”

I perked up at that, wiping the tears off my face with my napkin as I sat up eagerly. He didn’t want it to be over. It made me feel giddy. Hope, I had to cling to it. 

“Tell me. Anything, I’ll do it.” And I meant it. 

“Look, the next year I’m travelling and then training to take over my father’s company. I’ll be all over the world and the offer is there for you to come with me—”

“I can’t,” I interrupted, thinking about my brother and the bills that needed to be paid. 

As much as it would have been heaven, a dream come true to be with him, travel the world together, it just wasn’t something I could do.  _ Ever _ .

“I know. Which is why, I think we take the year apart. Which, is going to suck, hard. It won’t be easy. I’ll think of you every fucking day. But then, a year from now, we set a date and you meet me here, in this restaurant, same table. I’ll be here and if you’re feelings are still the same, you will be too. By then I’ll be able to work at the office near you. I can help you. We can be together. I’ll own the company; I can manage it from wherever I want.”

He looked happy with himself, like he really thought this could work. His proposition whirled through my mind as I thought of the possibilities. A year, it was a long time, but I could do it, especially if it meant I could be with him. It would give me time to save and to sort things out with Temiri and my sister. This could work, he was right. 

Ben was waiting patiently for my answer. It was clear he’d thought this all out and he nervously picked up the fork in front of him, twiddling with it. 

“I like it. Fuck, you’re right. This could work. Also, it’s all very ‘An Affair to Remember’, which I love, by the way.”

“It’s my mother’s favorite; it’s um, how I came up with the idea,” he mumbled, embarrassed, which only made him even sexier. 

“So, no contact for a year?”

“I know, that’s the hard part. We just need to remind ourselves it will be worth it—and let’s face it—super romantic.”

He was grinning now and it  _ did _ things to me, to my body. Would it always be this way? With Ben, I was sure it would, which was one of the many reasons why I agreed with his plan. 

“You old romantic!”

“Hey! Enough of the old,” he joked. 

“This exact table?” I asked, wanting to go back to the matter at hand. 

“Yes. I’ll be here, waiting for you, sweetheart. Let’s say a year today? 8pm sharp?”

“Sharp.”

“You better put it in your calendar.”

“I won’t forget.”

“Neither will I.”

A small part of me wondered if he would still feel the same as he did now, a year was a long time, and the small, insecure part of me thought about what if he met someone else in that time. Someone who was prettier, funnier, not so much of a complete train wreck. 

“This will work, Rey. I know it will. I can see you worrying already. I’ll be here. It’s only you for me, you’ve ruined me for any other woman. You’ve ruined me for anyone. I need to be with you. The feelings—the feelings I have for you, they are more than I ever knew possible.”

He could hardly speak, his eyes glazed, as he spoke softly. It rendered me almost speechless. He didn’t have to use the word love, he didn’t because he didn’t have to. He’d said it with those words and the thing was—I felt it too. 

“I know,” I replied, simply and he laughed, that beautiful smile that stole my breath away. 

“We’re going to get out happy ending. I know we will.”

I believed him, why wouldn’t I? This would work. I would make sure I was here a year from now, at this exact table, starting a new adventure with the other half of my soul. 

 

* * *

**  
** “You drive me crazy, you know that?” 

Ben was pounding into me and I could feel him— _ everywhere _ . 

We’d skipped dessert. Deciding what we were hungry for was each other, planning to stay in this bed until he’d to leave the following day. We weren’t going to waste anymore time. 

His cock was buried deep, hitting that spot like only he could. He said I drove him crazy, little did he know it was the other way around. I never knew it was even possible for my body to feel this way. It had never been like this before, ever. 

“This tight, little cunt was made for me. You know that, right? No one fucking touches it but me,” he groaned into my neck. 

I was on my knees; gripping onto the headboard for dear life as I took everything he gave me and more. He was relentless, his thick cock stretching my walls and making me wail for him. 

“Did you hear me, sweetheart? You’re  _ mine _ .”

His dirty mouth was sure to send me to an early grave, but I was more than happy with how I’d go out. He was right—I was his. 

“Yours, all yours,” I chanted, meaning every single word. 

He seemed to like my response, picking up his speed as his grip on my hips tightened, he’d leave marks, but I wanted him too. I wanted to feel him for days, so that when he was gone my body still had the memory of him here. 

“Always. Gonna—urgh, fuck—gonna miss you so much,” he grunted and I almost orgasmed on the spot. 

It would have been my fourth time in the last two hours; he’d worked me with his tongue twice, then I’d spasmed all over him not five minutes ago. He was working my body with everything he had in him. 

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll miss this. I’ll miss all of this,” I rambled, words churning out of my mouth, feeling dizzy. 

He picked up his speed even further and I could feel the sweat dripping from his hair onto my back. The stamina this guy had was unbelievable. He could go for hours, not that I was complaining. 

“Need to cum, need you to as well.”

His hand flew to my clit as he started to rub harsh circles over the small bud, causing me to moan his name loudly. He continued, not dropping his pace for a second as he worked me up. For someone I’d only known just over a week, it was ridiculous just how  _ well _ he knew my body. 

“I’m so close,” I moaned loudly. 

He kept the pressure on me and within seconds, I was fluttering around him, then clamping down when my orgasm hit me full force. I was floating; everything was bright, light and beautiful. There was no feeling that would ever come close to this. I hardly noticed when he came himself, hearing him roar behind me. I was so lost, in him, in this feeling, in  _ us _ . 

“Rey, sweetheart, you’re everything, my everything.”

He continued, whispering  so many words, over and over, about how much he needed me, how much I meant to him. The devotion was pure and all encompassing.

Our bodies collapsed on top of the other and I felt peace, I felt loved, I felt like I was  _ home _ . 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more holiday chapter after this and then it's back to the real world... um, yeah. SO, pain train is a coming. It's only a small one, I promise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think by leaving me some kudos or comments.
> 
> Come and chat to me on twitter @LEscapism <3

**Author's Note:**

> What do we all think? I just want to say, like Chalk and Cheese and FBOW, Hux and Phasma are going to be nice in this story. I have a thing for them being sweet, okay? I can't help it. 
> 
> Ben saw Rey naked twice and he's obsessed. She feels butterflies and well other things when she see's him. Extra point for whoever knows who Temiri is? Rey, Rose and Temiri are all adopted into the same family. Little disclaimer, Rose is going to be a mega bitch in this.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at LoveofEscapism, I literally LOVE to chat so feel free to message me and we can discuss our love for Reylo. 
> 
> Please, please leave a comment and kudos to let me know if you want me to continue... :)


End file.
